Resident Evil: Nightmares Awaken
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: When a young teenager awakens with amnesia within the zombie infested Raccoon City he must fight to survive and to recover his memories while aiding a group of survivors trying to escape. But some things are better left forgotten.
1. Fragile Peace

**Resident Evil: Nightmares Awaken**

****Chapter 1 of the first story in a new Resident Evil series I plan on doing, once again it features a cast of OCs, however this time there is no Wesker, it is all OCs, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Fragile Peace<strong>

_08:03 AM, 8th May 1995_

"Good morning it is eight oh three AM, now over to Sandy Danville with the weather." The newsreader for Raccoon City News Network announced cheerfully.

The camera cut to Sandy Danville and she smiled, "Thank you Mark, well it's a bright start to the day with plenty of sun and high temperatures of 104 degrees Fahrenheit, so for those of you with hay-fever or sensitive skin, be careful. The bright weather looks set to continue throughout the day but it will be a mild and cloudy night with eventual rain early next morning."

Finished with her announcement she passed back to Mark who faced the camera and was serious for a moment.

"In recent news, there are still no arrests being made for the recent outbreak of cannibal killings, last night two more people were killed and eaten by a gang of at least twenty people," He paused before continuing, "The police have released a statement saying that they have received an anonymous phone call from a person claiming to have information. We expect to hear more on this story for the evening news..."

The TV set continued to drone out the newsreader's speech as a lone figure sat in the room, not even listening. The figure was a teenage Caucasian boy aged sixteen with short brown hair and blue eyes. He was dressed simply in a pair of navy blue sweatpants; a grey T-shirt, black socks and black and white sneakers. He was busy reading a Manga comic, his name was Tim Shaffer, he was a High School Sophomore and an avid Manga and anime fan, he also had an interest in cosplaying and when visiting various cosplay sites he went by the screen name Satheroth Kitsune. He was busy reading when his Mother walked into the room.

"Tim c'mon," She said with a sigh, "You're gonna be late for school."

"Alright, I'm going," He replied, closing his Manga and placing it in his book bag, he picked it up, pulled on the lightweight black trench coat he liked to wear and left the house, heading for school, heading for the bus that would take him from the suburbs to school.

As he walked out of the house he spotted his next door neighbour and fellow student Katrina Perri. Katrina was a year older than him, seventeen. She was a Caucasian girl and, thanks to her love of sunbathing, her skin had a pleasant tan. She also had long light brown hair and blue eyes. She was taken advantage of the sunny morning to deepen her tan by sunbathing in her front garden before school, clad only in her favourite light pink bikini. Sitting in the front garden with her was her friend Dylan Henderson, also seventeen. Dylan was also Caucasian and since he also sunbathed, although not as extensively as Katrina, he was also tan although his was lighter. He had long brown hair which he pulled back into a high ponytail and brown eyes, he was also rather buff due to his love of working out, it looked like Dylan would be joining Katrina in early morning sunbathing as he was clad only in a pair of denim shorts. Tim shook his head and called over to them.

"Hey guys, you do know you're gonna be late for school if you don't get a move on."

Dylan just waved dismissively and Katrina laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll be fine," She replied batting her eyelashes, Tim shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat before turning away and continuing to walk down the street.

As he walked he met Katrina and Dylan's friend Holly Day. Holly was a sixteen year old Caucasian girl, unlike her friends she wasn't tan, however she was well known for her popularity in school and was one of the popular crowd, this led to her being a little bitchy, especially when she was with her popular friends, but she had a good heart and was kind to people who she wouldn't give the time of day in school. She had long black hair which she wore in a ponytail pulled over her left shoulder and dark blue eyes. She was dressed in a pair of black jeans along with a black boobtube and black sandals. She smiled and waved at Tim before heading past him and going to meet up with her friends. Tim got on the bus and rode to school, shaking his head at the laid back behaviour of Katrina, Dylan and Holly.

'_How do they do that sort of stuff and still get good grades, makes no sense Especially Katrina...Maybe she only pretends to be dumb.'_

He sat back in his seat and pulled out his Manga and continued to read.

Holly walked up to her sunbathing friends and laughed.

"Katrina, I don't think you can get any more tan that you are now." She joked, Katrina laughed, "Whatever."

Dylan rolled his eyes, "C'mon, sit down and join us."

Holly shook her head, "No thanks, I'll stand, so, I take you guys are already prepared and are just taking time out before heading for school."

They both nodded and Holly smiled, it was the same as always. Katrina shaded her eyes and looked around; she smiled and waved at the man walking past the garden.

"Hey Mr Keaton!" She called out, Mr Keaton looked over, blushed when he noticed her attire, or lack thereof and waved awkwardly before walking on.

Katrina giggled; she wasn't worried about Mr Keaton seeing her in just a bikini, especially since her sunbathing was a regular occurrence. She knew he had seen her before; his reaction was always the same, besides he was happily married and had a kid who he loved too much to try anything funny. Gary Keaton was a thirty year old Hispanic man, he was bald and had black eyes and was dressed in brown jeans, a white T-shirt, black socks and black shoes. He owned a shop in Downtown Raccoon City, Katrina smiled up at Holly.

"Are you sure you don't wanna join us?" Holly sighed and shook her head, "Alright then, you've convinced me, let me grab a chair."

With that Holly went to join her friends.

Meanwhile, hidden many miles deep below the city, hidden amongst the shadows within the secret underground lab, was a man, who appeared to be a scientist, he was talking to someone on the phone.

"I don't care what it takes, stop him, understand." He paused for a moment and then added, "This is the perfect chance for us to test out the capabilities of the T-Virus, we must take it and I can't let that traitor cause problems."

He waited for the person on the other end to reply and then, satisfied, he hung up and began working on the computer before him, gathering data from all files marked with 'T-Virus' and he copied the data onto a USB Drive.

'_If something goes wrong here I'll send this to the Chairman,'_ He thought, _'We can't let this data fall into the wrong hands.'_

With that he smiled and began to return to his normal work of overseeing the experiments in the lab.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	2. Chaos Begins

**Resident Evil: Nightmares Awaken**

Chapter 2 of my Resident Evil story, introduces some more characters, including two more major ones and one of the antagonists, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Experimental Agent 1123: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, yes I am, all but three of the main characters will be introduced by the end of this chapter.**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, hope you continue to do so.**

**satheroth335: Thanks, glad you enjoying it :)**

Now onto the story.

Dislcaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Chaos Begins<strong>

_10:37 AM, 8th May 1995_

A strange series of incidents had led to the cult of cannibal crazies growing and soon countless people within the city were acting like them. Those that didn't were trying to flee, they were ordered to gathered at the only available exit, Raven's Gate Bridge, the gate was blocked and the people were being funnelled throw by security personnel. The evacuation was being held under control of Umbrella, a large pharmaceutical company that controlled and employed 75 percent of Raccoon City's population. Their security force known as the U.B.C.S. were in charge of clearing the civilians and letting them out of the city. Unbeknownst to them Umbrella was secretly trying to ensure that their latest creation, a viral agent which had gotten lose and was behind the strange behaviour of the alleged cannibals, didn't spread beyond the city. The whole incident was being watched over by the head of the U.B.C.S. Alexei Ourumov, aged forty, he had a grey crew-cut, brown eyes and Caucasian skin. He was dressed in his olive coloured U.B.C.S. uniform with a black tactical vest, black gloves and black boots.

"Everything is progressing smoothly sir," He said into his radio in a thick Russian accent, "No sign of the Virus yet."

He listened to the words his boss gave him and agreed before returning to examine the crowd.

Standing in the crowd was an eighteen year old African-American girl; she had black medium long hair and black eyes. She was dressed in denim jeans, black tank-top, white socks and blue and red sneakers, her name was Victoria Hughes. She was standing with some of her friends, one being Tim. The others was a nineteen year old African-American Male called Pete Thompson, he had short black hair and black eyes and was dressed in denim jeans, a black T-shirt, black socks and black sneakers. The third was Leanna Marsden, a sixteen year old Caucasian girl with medium long blonde hair and green eyes. She was dressed in a denim mini skirt; dark blue tank-top; denim jacket; black knee socks; black boots.

"So, what do you think is going on?" Leanna asked, cheerfully. Victoria rolled her eyes, Leanna was always bubbly and cheerful, the ever calm Pete replied, "I think we're getting outta here before we end up in danger."

As they looked around at the crowd they spotted Katrina and her friends, the popular crowd, with Katrina being the most popular girl and school, Dylan was the most popular guys but they were just friends. It was obvious to many however that Dylan was infatuated with Katrina. Due to the timing of the mass hysteria with the crazies, their parents being among them, Katrina was still in her bikini and Dylan in his denim shorts, they were covered with white blankets but were still in their swimsuits. Holly stood nearby along with their friends. The first of their friends was a seventeen year old Asian boy with short black hair and green eyes. His clothing consisted of black pants, a red T-shirt, black socks, black and white sneakers. His name was Marcus Cain, he was known as a bully and Tim was one of his victims. The other friend was Marcus' nineteen year old girlfriend Sappira Jane, a Caucasian girl with medium long dirty blonde hair and green eyes. She was dressed in a pair of blue jeans, purple T-shirt, black jacket; white socks and black sneakers.

As they watched Katrina complained about being stuck in the huge crowd in skimpy clothes, Dylan tried to comfort her. Victoria rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Tim, I'm surprised she can't see that he likes her."

Tim nodded, "Yeah, I'm just glad they're over there and Marcus can't bother me."

He spoke to soon however as Marcus tossed a small rolled up ball of paper at him and it hit him in the head. Tim turned to glare at him but Marcus just smirked and turned back to his group. Tim then turned to stare at Sappira. Leanna giggled.

You're staring at her again," She said in a sing song voice, Tim blushed and turned back to his friends, Pete shook his head, "Just leave it Tim, Marcus would go crazy at you if he knew you were staring at his girlfriend."

Tim sighed and nodded. The crowd moved forwards slightly as more people were let through the gate. Slightly nearer the gate stood a thirty-four year old Asian man with short messy black hair and black eyes. His name was Seth Kim and he was dressed in a pair of faded dark jeans, a black T-shirt, black hooded top, black socks and black sneakers, he was a former army pilot. He stood with Gary Keaton and two others, the first was a thirty year old Asian female police officer called Danielle Pierce, the second a twenty four year old man named Myles Sylem who was in fact a member of the famous Raccoon City club band Crystal Blast. Danielle had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes; she was dressed in her police uniform which consisted of a pair of a pair of navy blue pants; a white shirt; a simple police badge and black boots. Myles had black hair with purple streaks, which looked uncombed, electric blue eyes, which were slightly darker near centre and small muscle mass. He had African-American/Asian heritage which gave him tan skin. He was dressed in fashionably torn denim jeans, a black T-shirt with a skeletal design and black boots.

They stood watching the procession of people moving through the gate.

"Umbrella sure took control here quick," Seth said before turning to Danielle, "I thought this would be a police job."

Gary nodded in agreement and Danielle sighed.

"So did I, which is why I came here, only to find Umbrella had brought their security in."

"Sounds fishy to me," Myles commented, Seth rolled his eyes, Gary shook his head, "Oh come on, you believe those conspiracy theories that Umbrella makes viral weapons."

Myles just shrugged as a commotion at the gate caught their attention. A man near the gate was acting strangely; he seemed to be struggling to stay upright. Suddenly he lurched forwards, teeth bared, he was one of the crazies, people screamed and Danielle charged forwards.

"Everyone get back!" She yelled as she pulled out her firearm, the turned and tried to attack her but she fired, hitting the man directly between the eyes, he fell dead.

Watching from above Alexei quickly contacted his superior on his radio.

"Sir, it's reached the gate," He listened as he received orders, "Understood sir." He ended communication and turned to his subordinate, "Close the gate."

As ordered the gate began to close, creating panic amongst the civilians below and a mad rush for the gate ensured, only a handful got out including Leanna, everyone else was trapped inside. They started shouting up at the Umbrella guards up above but Alexei simply gave the order and turned away. The men raised their guns and ordered them back into the city. They then opened fire, creating panic as the crowd fled several were gunned down and killed, including Danielle as she tried to shepherd some stragglers safely out of range, the city was now being left to its fate.

Beneath the city the scientist was working on some paperwork when his phone rang, he answered it.

"Yes?" The voice on the other end replied, "It's done, we dealt with him as best as we could, we had difficulty, a few B.O.W.s were on the loose."

The scientist grunted, "So he's still alive but you managed to injure him, good, let the B.O.W.s finish him off, the gates are now sealed, let's see how this plays out."

With that he hung up and went back to work, relieved that a serious security breech had been taken care of before it could start.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	3. Awakening

**Resident Evil: Nightmares Awaken**

****Chapter 3 of my Resident Evil story, introduces the last of the main characters, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Experimental Agent 1123: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, interesting, I'll try and work it in.**

**Diao Lover: Yeah, those poor people killed for no reason, glad you are enjoying it.**

****Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Awakening<strong>

_12:01 PM, 8th May 1995_

In the Raccoon City News Network main building, the head of the building was in her office. The head of the company was a twenty year old woman named Anita Bianchi, who, thanks to her prodigal drive in her teen years led to her meteoric rise in the news industry until she reached her current position. Anita has medium long blonde hair which she tied up in an elegant ponytail and green eyes, she was Caucasian with tan skin due to her heritage, she was part Italian and part Brazilian. Anita was currently dressed in a watermelon pink strapless short dress and red flats. There was a knock at her office door.

"Yes," She called out in rather arrogant upper class manner.

The door opened and a Caucasian man aged twenty-nine walked in. He had short reddish-brown hair and hazel eyes. He was dressed in a simple business suit, black dress pants, white shirt, black suit jacket, black socks and black shoes. His name was Harry Jacobs; he was Anita's Personal Assistant. He walked over to the desk and Anita sat back in her seat.

"What now Harry?" She snapped, ever since the Cannibal Killers incident started to get out of hand and the gates had been sealed Harry been coming in and out of her office several times.

Harry was used to her attitude and didn't break his cool.

"Nancy is here, she said she found something important and wants your approval to put it on the news."

She sighed and told him to bring Nancy into the office.

Nancy stepped in; she was twenty-one with tan skin, long blonde hair covering her right eye with several strands covering her left eye and brown eyes. She was dressed in a white knee length V-necked dress and gold hi-heels. Nancy was a newsreader for the evening news, she was one of the few people, the other being Harry that Anita showed any kindness too, however slight.

"What's going on Nancy?" Anita asked, her arrogance disappeared when she saw that Nancy had that gleam in her eye which suggested major news.

"I was trying to get to work when those freaks nearly attacked me." She explained breathlessly, "I managed to get away, although one grabbed onto my car, he fell off and dropped this."

She handed Anita a folder, Anita took and stared wide-eyed at what was on the front of it. On the front was a logo she was familiar with, as were a lot of people in Raccoon City, but in her case it was with suspicion rather than respect. The logo was an eight segmented circle alternating between red and white in colour, it was the logo of the Umbrella Pharmaceutical Company. It was marked confidential and Anita knew right then that she was holding one of the company's great secrets in her hands.

Anita trembled with excitement and looked up at Nancy, smirking.

"Do you realize what you've just handed me Nancy?" She asked, Nancy nodded, "I recognized the symbol, I thought you would want some dirt on them."

"This is perfect, this is going on the air tonight, first item," She remarked excitedly.

Nancy nodded an Harry hurriedly began to note down what was going on, just then a loud smash and some screams caught their attention.

"What the hell is going on!" Anita snapped, annoyed at the interruption. She stood up and with Harry and Nancy accompanying her she stormed out of the office to investigate, leaving the Umbrella folder on the desk.

When they stepped out they saw that the cannibal killers had attacked the news studio and had attacked their colleagues. They turned and began to go towards them; Nancy screamed and ran off through one of the doors.

"What the fuck!" Anita screamed, enraged at this, Harry shook his head, "Let's get out of here."

"Who do you think you are telling me what to do," She snapped, Harry remained calm however, "If we don't get outta here we're gonna be their next victims."

Anita immediately went quiet and then, grudgingly agreed. However as they ran one of the killers stumbled and, hit the ground before reaching out and grabbing Harry's leg.

"Get off!"

Before Harry could struggle free the man bit into his leg.

Harry pulled free and limped through the doorway Anita had gone through, they slammed it shut and stopped to catch their breath.

"Okay, what the fuck is going on," Anita snapped, she then turned and saw Harry's injury, "Jesus, that creep actually bit you."

"It's fine, it's nothing, c'mon, let's get outta here, get outta this damn city." Harry replied, Anita glared.

"We can't leave yet, we have major dirt on Umbrella, we have to expose them," She remarked, Harry shook his head, "This isn't the time."

Anita growled and shook her head, "Fine, guess we're walking...Can you walk?"

Harry tried to walk but stumbled on his bitten leg.

"Doesn't look like it," He replied, Anita sighed, "Alright, alright, let's go."

She grudgingly helped him stand before they began to walk out of the building.

_13:22 PM, 8th May 1995_

Within a trashed office several bodies lay amongst the rubble, suddenly one moved. The young man that moved groaned and sat up slowly and painfully, he looked bleary eyed around at the chaos around him.

'_What the hell, what happened here,'_ He thought before groaning and grabbing his head, _'Shit, my head, wha...'_

He felt something sticky and pulled his hand away, there was blood. He noticed that he was covered in blood. He staggered to his feet, fighting the wave of dizziness.

"Argh shit...yeah, this is definitely my blood." He muttered as he doubled over in pain.

He finally managed to straighten up and looked around.

'_What happened, this place looks like a bombs hit it, who are these people,'_ He thought to himself, he thought back, _'Argh...I can't remember, why is everything so...hazy?'_

He tried to think back, remember something, anything about himself, _'Dammit, my head keeps pounding when I try to remember, why can't I remember...I can't even remember my name?'_

He groaned and looked around; he found only one desk still intact. He looked over it, the name plate on the desk read J Maxwell, there was remnants of a computer and various other things on the desk but they were trashed. Finally he found something, an ID card; he picked it up and read the name, J Maxwell. The picture on the card was his.

'_This is me, J Maxwell, my name...but what does the J stand for...argh, what the fuck happened here?'_

He looked over at saw an unbroken mirror that allowed him to see his full appearance and match it with the picture. J was a young Caucasian man aged nineteen; he had medium length messy black hair, the fringe of which fell over his eyes. It was matted and caked with blood, he had blue eyes and was dressed in a pair of black jeans that had several bloodstains on them, he also wore a grey T-shirt with had several bloodstains, including a large section over his stomach area that was soaked in blood, he also wore white socks and white sneakers coated with blood, his blood. There was a gash on his forehead and a large cut on his left forearm.

J shook his head, "Jesus," He muttered to himself, "What happened to me?"

Shaking his head, ignoring the stabbing pain he returned his attention to the desk, looking for any clues as to his identity. All he could find was a single handgun with two spare ammunition clips; he sighed and decided to take them with him.

'_Gotta see to these injuries first.'_

He staggered out of the office and saw that, just opposite his room was a first aid station.

"Thank God for that," He muttered, he staggered over and headed inside.

Once inside he found what he was looking for, after verifying that the bloodstains on his jeans and trainers were blood drops and his injuries were mostly to his upper body. He removed his shirt and got to work. Soon he had treated his injures and bandaged them as best as he could. He pulled his shirt back on, covering the bandages around his stomach; only the bandages on his arm and around his head were visible. Still covered in blood on his clothes he turned and, strapping on his handgun he left the first aid station. He looked around, the hallways were completely white, he shook his head.

'_Fucked up interior design,'_ He thought wryly, _'Okay, let's get outta here.'_

He looked around and finally saw a wall map that directed him to the exit. Still feeling a little light-headed J began to walk to the exit. As he made it to the main hall he saw something on the ground, it was a red and white eight segmented circular symbol.

'_This symbol, it looks familiar, but how...Damn, there goes my head again.'_

Ignoring the pounding headache he forced himself to move on and opened the front door and headed out into the city.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	4. Dangerous Wanderings

**Resident Evil: Nightmares Awaken**

****Chapter 4 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**satheroth335: Thanks, glad you liked it :)**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Dangerous Wanderings<strong>

_15:00 PM, 8th May 1995_

In the midst of the chaos Seth, Tim and Victoria had ended up separated from the others. Now they were moving together through the streets, trying to avoid the crazed citizens as more and more began acting like the others.

"What is with these people?" Tim exclaimed, "They're acting...I don't know, zombies."

Victoria looked at him, "Zombies, like, horror movie zombies?" She asked incredulously, Tim nodded.

Seth stopped them as they exited an alleyway; he directed their attention to the barricade that had been set up by the U.B.C.S. The U.B.C.S. were there and firing at a large group of crazies who seemed to shrug off the bullets as if it was nothing, they reached the U.B.C.S. soldiers and grabbed on and began biting them, devouring flesh. Seth turned back to the others.

"I'd agree with Tim, zombies sound about right." He said, Victoria nodded and grimaced.

After crossing the street, avoiding looking at the carnage to their left, Seth sighed.

"Okay look, we're gonna need weapons if we wanna survive, we should at least be able to slow down those things enough to run." The others nodded but there was just one problem, as Tim pointed out, "Where are we gonna get weapons?"

Seth smirked, "I used to work for the army, I was an air force pilot but I've been trained in firearms use and, after I left the air force I still helped the army, with their weapons manufacturing. If they need new guns made or current weapons repaired, I'm one of the people they come to. By pure luck we're not to far from where I work, let's go."

They others agreed and they followed Seth as he led him to the large building where we worked.

They arrived at the building, the door was locked, luckily Seth had the key so he quickly opened the door. They stepped inside, they looked around, making sure none of the crazies were inside. The place was empty so they followed Seth to the locked shelves were several guns and other weapons were placed. Seth input a code into the button lock and unlocked the shelves.

"Okay guys, grab some weapons and get as much ammo as you can."

They hurried to arm themselves, looking through the weapons until they found ones that suited. Seth picked up his favourite Spas-12 shotgun and Duel Handguns. Victoria chose a handgun and an assault rifle while Tim chose the handgun twin to Victoria's and a sword. Seth nodded.

"Okay, good," He said satisfied, "We're armed now, our main problem is, they've sealed the gates...But there's gotta be another way out, we've just gotta find it."

They nodded in agreement and, holding their weapons they left the building and headed back out onto the streets.

_15:19 PM, 8th May 1995_

Anita and Harry were making slow progress down the street, not to far from the news building. Harry's injury meant Anita had to support him and of course she muttered and complained the whole time.

"Sooner we run into someone else the better," She muttered, despite her complaints however she wasn't going to leave Harry behind, he was one of the few who she trusted.

They continued until they turned the next street and found a group of U.B.C.S. soldiers, one raised his weapon.

"Hold it, who goes there!" He growled, Anita glared, "Get that thing outta my face."

Harry raised his hand, "Hey relax," He said, diplomatically, "We're civilians."

The head of the group lowered his gun, "You guys can't be walking around with those...things out there, go over to our ammunition truck, get some weaponry and ammo."

They agreed and headed over to the truck, the U.B.C.S. soldiers were tense, on high alert. Once inside the truck, Harry immediately grabbed the nearest weapon he could, an assault rifle, with plenty of ammo. Anita took a longer time to decide before finally grabbing a high powered magnum and a grenade launcher with flash rounds. They left the truck and found chaos, a horde of the cannibal killers had appeared and were attacking the U.B.C.S. Knowing they could take chances they hurried away from the carnage as quickly as they could.

_16:01 PM, 8th May 1995_

Seth, Tim and Victoria continued their search through the streets, but were unable to make much progress. As they walked however they kept running into the zombies, or witnessing skirmishes between them and the U.B.C.S. Finally they stopped briefly to take a break.

"Okay, I know we're trying to get out but...What if they're other survivors, people who need our help?" Tim asked.

Victoria shook her head, "We'll help 'em of course, we're not gonna leave people behind to die, right?"

Seth nodded in agreement. Tim was about to cross the street when Seth spotted something and grabbed him.

"Get back!" He yelled as a truck tore past them, narrowly missing them, the driver was a zombie whose foot was jammed on the accelerator.

The truck crashed into the barricade and exploded, knocking the trio off their feet. When they recovered they heard the groans and apart from one side street the zombies were pouring in.

"C'mon, hurry, down there!" Seth yelled as he and the others ran.

They hurried down the street, there were very few buildings and most were closed down, one however had lights on, they hurried over and found the door unlocked, they hurried in and found themselves staring down the barrel of a handgun.

"Don't move!"

"Hey wait, don't shoot!" Seth called out, they finally saw the wielder, it was Gary Keaton, they were in his shop.

He lowered his gun and breathed a sigh of relief.

"You guys," He breathed, "You were at the gate, what are you doin' here, this town's going to hell?"

"Yeah we know," Tim replied, "We're trying to find a way out, nothing so far."

Gary sighed, "Okay guys, I...look out!"

He darted forwards and started firing as the zombies broke down the windows and began to stumble into the room. The trio backed off and opened fire but the zombies kept coming and soon overwhelmed Gary and began to devour him.

"Run!" He screamed before the zombies devoured him, they then came for the others.

"Quickly, out the back!" Seth yelled and they darted out, closing and jamming the door shut behind them.

"Great, now what," Victoria asked, neither Tim nor Seth said anything, they had no answer.

_16:30 PM, 8th May 1995_

J staggered down the street, his head still pounding, the light-headed feeling was starting to fade, but still felt unsteady.

'_I've got my handgun but...I doubt that'd be enough, I've gotta find more weaponry.'_ He looked up and smiled, _'Excellent, just what I was looking for.'_

He hurried, as quickly as he could, over to the army supply store. He reached the door, it was locked, he groaned and shook his head. Before picking up a brick from the ground and breaking the window, he reached in and released the lock before opening the door. He hurried inside and looked around.

"Time to take my pick," He muttered before heading through the weapon racks.

Finally he picked his weapons, another handgun and a pair of shotguns along with plenty of ammunition. He turned to leave when suddenly he fell to the floor sharply in pain.

"What, what the..." He choked out and then noticed something he had missed before. On his right inner forearm was a small injection sight, stemming from the sight heading up his arm, his veins had become more prominent than before and something appeared to be moving up his arm. Almost as quickly as it came the pain passed and his arm went back to its normal appearance, only the injection sight remained.

'_What was that?'_ He thought, terrified as suddenly flashes of the past came to him, shortly after the events that led to him being covered in blood.

_He was lying on the ground, hovering on the verge of unconsciousness; he could make out a figure approaching him. He couldn't see a face but he could make out a pair of black dress pants; a blue dress shirt; black tie; a white lab coat; white socks and black shoes. The figure stepped forwards, in his hand was a syringe filled with a strange blue coloured liquid. Slowly he knelt down and injected the liquid into J's arm; he then stood up, and pocketed the syringe and left quickly._

J shook his head, whatever was going on, he had no time to figure it out, he left the shop, desperate to find a way out of the stricken city.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	5. First Meetings

**Resident Evil: Nightmares Awaken**

Chapter 5 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, yep they do, things of course gonna start getting more intense now.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: First Meetings<strong>

_20:13 PM, 8th May 1995_

Following the incident in Gary's shop Seth led Tim and Victoria through the back alleys and main streets, avoiding zombies whenever they could. Finally Tim sighed.

"We're not finding anything, if there is another way out it's bound to be hidden." He said, "We're not gonna find a way out just wandering the streets."

Victoria nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I mean, an exit could be anywhere, hidden in a building, maybe even down in the sewers."

"Well at the rate we're travelling we're not gonna get out today anyway," Seth replied, "We're just gonna have to find some safe place, get some rest and then continued tomorrow."

The other two nodded and they immediately headed down the street they were currently on, they soon found themselves cut off however as zombies began entering from the only unblocked alleyway and the alley they had come from. They found themselves trapped next to an overturned leaking gasoline truck.

"What the fuck, where did they come from?" Seth remarked in shock, Victoria raised her handgun, "Doesn't matter, just shoot them!"

They opened fire with their handguns but the zombies kept coming, Victoria fired a direct shot but the zombie didn't even flinch.

"What the fuck, that was right in the heart, how's it still walking?"

Seth shook his head, this was getting them nowhere.

Finally frustrated and worried by the proximity of the zombies, Seth pulled out his Spas-12 shotgun and began firing, knocking his targets over. Victoria and Tim kept firing, however it was then Tim noticed a problem. Their shots were discharging hot shell casings, some of which were landing in the spilled gasoline. Sure enough, as he feared the heat being generated from the constant firing was enough to set fire to the gasoline pool and begin spreading to the truck.

"Guys, we've gotta get back it's gonna blow!" He yelled out.

Seth didn't even glance at the truck but immediately dived away, Tim followed. Victoria however was busy trying to shot down a zombie that was getting too close for comfort and, by the time she reacted she wasn't far away enough. The truck exploded and the blast knocked her off her feet, she hit the ground, her ears ringing. She lay stunned as Tim and Seth desperately shot at the zombies approaching her. Finally she was able to clamber to her feet and get the ringing to stop.

"I'm okay, I'm alright." She reassured, finally Tim pointed to the alleyway where the initial group of zombies appeared from which was now clear, "Let's go, we've gotta get outta here!"

Seth holstered his shotgun and pulled out his handguns and, still firing as they ran they ran into the alleyway and finally they reached an empty square, they stopped and reloaded, catching their breath.

As they recovered from the ordeal they heard footsteps approaching, they turned and raised their guns.

"Hey, whoa, hold it!" A male voice called out.

They paused and lowered their weapons when they saw two people who were clearly not zombies. A tall skinny beautiful blonde woman, green eyes and tan skin dressed in a watermelon coloured short strapless tube-top dress and red flats. Her companion was a man with reddish-brown hair and hazel eyes, dressed in a business suit.

"Sorry, we're a little edgy." Seth explained, the woman scoffed, "I wonder why." She remarked sarcastically, "We've just been trying to get away from those freaks."

Tim shrugged, "As far as we're concerned the way they're acting, might as well call them zombies."

"I didn't ask you boy," The woman snapped.

"Okay, let's take it easy," Seth stepped in, "I'm Seth Kim, this is Tim Shaffer and Victoria Hughes."

The woman glared and then grudgingly replied, "Anita Bianchi, this is Harry Jacobs. As you can see Harry was injured by those 'zombies'."

The others then saw the large bite mark in Harry's leg, finally Victoria spoke.

"I think we should stick together, we'll have a better chance of survival that way."

The others agreed, Anita somewhat begrudgingly but she still agreed.

They joined together and found that the wooden door next to the back alley square was unlocked. They headed inside and found it was a warehouse. Left with no other choice they decided to spend the night at the warehouse and resume their journey tomorrow. They got to work blockading the door and making sure the windows were secure, using what little light source they could they managed to find adequate space for them to sleep, so long as one kept watch. As they sat Tim sighed.

"Okay, I don't get it, what's going on, the gates are sealed and we're trapped in the city, those zombies are multiplying like crazy."

Anita rolled her eyes, "You don't use your eyes do you boy, who was in charge at the gates."

Seth looked at her confused, "It was the U.B.C.S. why?"

"There we go, my theory is proven," Anita remarked with a superior smirk, "Umbrella is behind all of this."

The others stared at her in surprise, Victoria shook her head, "C'mon, you expect us to believe that Umbrella did this, they make medicine for God sake."

"That's what they want you to believe, but the truth is, they're actually making viral weaponry, I've got a file one of my employees found on a dead Umbrella scientist, it shows everything, all the info on their latest virus, what they plan to do with it, hell I wouldn't be surprised if the virus was the reason these 'zombies' are acting like this."

The others were still sceptical so Anita shook her head.

"Look, once you see the file, you'll understand." Harry however interjected, "The file is still back at our office, if we're gonna get it we'll have to backtrack."

Seth nodded, "If it gives us some answers to this then, I've got no problem with it."

The others agreed and Anita smirked, "Right, tomorrow we head to the news studio and get that file."

The others agreed and, with nothing else to do they settled in for the night, Seth agreed to take first watch.

_21:53 PM, 8th May 1995_

J walked down the street, his mind reeling with implications.

'_What the fuck just happened back there,'_ He thought shakily, _'What was that in my arm, what did that guy inject me with?'_

He looked again at the injection site before shaking his head.

'_I've gotta find shelter, then I've gotta figure out how to escape, these damn injuries, they aren't making it any easier.'_

Just then he heard something and stopped, acting on instinct he dived behind a nearby car as a shot rang out. Groaning in pain due to his already sore injuries he drew his handguns and took cover, until he heard a voice.

"Wait a minute; the way he moved, he's not one of them!" It was a girl's voice, a male voice replied, "Yeah, you're right. Hey, sorry about that, we thought you were one of those…things."

J nodded, remembering the crazies he had seen, he holstered his weapons and stepped out from behind the car. He saw the group approaching him, it consisted of three teenage girls and two boys, they were all roughly the same age, give or take a year or two. Two of them were dressed in rather unfortunate clothing for their circumstances; one girl was in nothing but a pink bikini while the boy who had shot at J was clad only in denim shorts. The boy looked at him apologetically.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about that."

"It's fine," J replied, shaking his head, "I know those things you were talking about, I understand."

The boy smiled and began to introduce the group.

"I'm Dylan Henderson," He said, he pointed to the girl in the bikini, "This is Katrina Perri," He then gestured to the others in turn as he introduced them, "Holly Day, Marcus Cain and Sappira Jade."

J nodded and took note of their weapons, Dylan was carrying a powerful rifle and had a shotgun strapped to him, Katrina was only carrying a can of mace, obviously disliking the idea of killing. Holly had armed herself with a handgun, Marcus was obviously a brawler since his weapons were simple brass knuckles, Sappira had armed herself with a shotgun. Finally, after a pause Holly then asked him his name.

He sighed, how was he going to explain this?

"My name is…J Maxwell, just call me J." He eventually said, they looked at him confused.

"Why are you hiding your name," Marcus asked, "You some kind of criminal."

J shook his head, "I have amnesia, I can't remember anything, going by the ID card I had with my picture on it my name is J Maxwell, I don't know what the J stands for."

Marcus rolled his eyes, Dylan winced, probably wondering what it must be like to have no memory, the girls all wore the same sympathetic expression, finally J made up his mind.

"I've gotta go, you guys would be wise to find shelter, we're not getting outta this city today."

They nodded Marcus muttering 'That was kinda obvious' under his breath. It was then J noticed something, Marcus had blood on his shoulder.

"What happened to your shoulder?" He asked, Marcus shrugged, "One of those freaks bit me, crazy." He turned to the others, "C'mon, let's go, like he said, gotta find shelter."

They all nodded in agreement and headed off, trying to find somewhere safe. J watched as they left before turning and continuing down the street, he then found what he was looking for, an unlocked building that could provide shelter.

He hurried inside and checked the interior, he was in some sort of café, he quickly closed and locked the door behind him before barricading it, he did a quick sweep of the building, verified it was vacant and barricaded the only other door and secured the window. Satisfied with this he found a clear space and lay down, drifting off into a fitful sleep, plagued with hazy nightmares of blurred forgotten memories.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	6. Hellish Monsters

**Resident Evil: Nightmares Awaken**

Chapter 6 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, Marcus is a piece of work.**

**satheroth335: Yup, of course without knowing the weak point fighting isn't really effective at the moment. Yeah I did that intentionally :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Hellish Monsters<strong>

_09:04 AM, 9th May 1995_

J awoke and quickly got ready.

'_Still got a lot to do,'_ He pondered quietly, _'Gotta find my way out, and figure out why I can't remember anything, hopefully getting my memory back too.'_

He readied his weapons and removed the barricade he had set on the door; he then left and headed back out into the street. As he stepped out he stumbled and dropped to his knees, the strange liquid in his right arm was reacting again, his veins were once more prominent with the strain and the pain was excruciating.

'_What the fuck, what is this, what did that scientist inject me with?'_

Finally the pain subsided; he got back to his feet, feeling unusual. He couldn't place it but something felt different. He continued to walk down the street and finally it clicked.

'_Everything's clearer, I can see further, hear things a lot clearer, I feel, stronger too...But how is this possible.'_

He was worried about this when suddenly he heard gunfire and screams from the next street. He cut through the nearby alleyway and hurried to the source of the noise. He found it was that girl, Katrina and her friends, they were caught, Holly and Dylan were firing at their assailants. J stared in shock as he realized that the assailants weren't those crazies. It looked like a group of Doberman dogs, however they looked every different, they were decayed, bits of them were missing and they were covered in blood.

Despite their best efforts Dylan and Holly were unable to kill them; the dogs seemed to shrug off the shots. J could see the tendons in the dogs rear legs tighten and he knew they were preparing to pounce. He quickly intervened and opened fire with his two handguns, the dogs flinched and a few of them turned to face him. Working together they managed to finally kill several of the dogs. One leapt towards J, who had no time to reload, He quickly spun around and delivered a roundhouse kick, hitting the dog in the face, an audible snapping noise confirmed that its neck was broken. He stared in surprise at what he had just done.

"How," He whispered to himself, "That shouldn't be possible, how did I do that?"

He looked up and saw the group were staring at him. Katrina was wide-eyed, her eyes glowing with admiration. Dylan was staring at him in amazement; Holly was the first of the group to find her voice.

"How did you do that?"

J shook his head, "I...have no idea." He then decided to get the attention away from him. "Where are the other two?"

"No idea, "Katrina replied, still watching him in admiration, "They disappeared, we're looking for them." She then added suggestively "You can come along."

J sighed and saw Dylan glare at him out the corner of his eye; finally he made up his mind.

"Alright, I guess you guys are gonna need all the help you can get."

So he reloaded his handguns and joined the group.

_10:00 AM, 9th May 1995_

After waking up Seth quickly looked around, the others were still asleep, he quickly checked around to make sure everything was safe and then woke them up.

"C'mon, we've gotta get moving," He called out, the others woke up, Anita then replied haughtily, "Okay, you guys just follow me, we're going back to the news studio to get that file."

The others rolled their eyes but agreed, after clearing the barricade they headed back outside, Victoria was supporting Harry as they walked. The moment they stepped out they almost ran into a pair of survivors, it was Pete and Myles.

"Hey, you guys are still alive?" Myles called out when he saw them.

Seth smiled at him, "Yeah, good to see you're alive too." The others were surprised at the casual interaction between the two, finally Anita asked, "Do you guys know each other or something.

Myles smirked and replied, "We're cousins," everyone stared in shock; Seth was the cousin of the famous Crystal Blast member.

Seth however shook his head to deflect any questions, "Not the time guys, we've gotta hurry."

Pete however spoke up, "Hey, mind if we tag along."

Seth nodded, "Sure," Anita however shook her head, "Who said you were in charge?"

Seth remained diplomatic however, "We've gotta help them, they're survivors too, like us, we stand a better chance if we stick together."

Anita fumed but said nothing and the group began to leave the alleyway and head for the studio.

Before they could even leave the alleyway the window on the building to their right shattered as a large, decayed blood-stained dog leapt through it, several more dogs also appeared.

"Ah shit, these guys again," Myles moaned, "This is the second time we've run into this pack, they're acting like those crazies."

"Zombies," Tim informed him, using the name they had given them, Myles shrugged.

"We don't have time to mess around, especially with Harry's injury, let's just shot the ones that matter and run."

They agreed and immediately opened fire on the ones blocking their path. They evaded the others as they attacked and ran through the gap as fast as they could. The dogs pursued them but by firing behind them and managing to strike a gas barrel at the mouth of the alleyway they were able to kill them with the explosion. They breathed a sigh of relief before continuing.

They continued through the streets going towards the news studio, they soon arrived at the area where the truck had exploded; the zombies that had been caught in the explosion were still lying there. Suddenly, as the group approached they leapt up with surprising agility and charged at them, they swiftly opened fire but they didn't slow down.

"What the fuck," Tim cried, "This is impossible these guys were dead!"

Seth groaned, "Argh, just shoot and run, c'mon."

They fired at the even more decomposed zombies, noting the change in skin tone; their skin was now blood red, in addition to their greater agility and ferocity. They soon reached a door in the alleyway and hurried through, slamming it shut. Luckily it held and the pursuit ended, still shaken by this turn of events the group continued in their mission and headed for the news studio.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	7. Ambush

**Resident Evil: Nightmares Awaken**

****Chapter 7 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Experimental Agent 1123: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, they will find out about the weak points when J recovers his memory.**

**satheroth335: Oh just wait and see what attacks in this chapter.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Ambush<strong>

_12:14 PM, 9th May 1995_

Seth and his group soon arrived outside the news studio. Anita stepped forwards.

"Okay, follow me, we have to go to my office, it's on the top floor." She remarked, sounding serious rather than arrogant for once, she obviously decided this was important.

They nodded and followed her inside, inside they found chaos, everything was trashed, a lot of doors were blocked.

"_Merda!_" Anita cursed in Italian, "Our path's blocked, we'll have to take the service elevator, this way."

Anita led them through the only available door, through a news studio that was strangely deserted and into the next room. They stopped; the room was complete carnage, dead bodies everywhere. The room was covered in blood, several body parts and it soon became clear that this wasn't the work of the zombies, but something much more deadly. Anita covered her nose and mouth, almost throwing up at the scene, her stomach churning. Tim and Victoria had to look away, Harry was still being helped by Victoria so he was also turned away, Seth steeled himself and looked around. He spotted one body that was still whole, almost. It was the body of a blonde woman, she was covering in blood and had been bitten, several chunks of flesh were missing as well as an eye.

He also spotted a blood stained note lying on the ground near her.

"Hey guys, looks like this woman died recently, God, whatever attacked her did a number on her."

The others came over; Anita then saw the woman and cried out.

"It's Nancy!" She gasped, apart from Harry the others looked at her, confused, "She worked here, she was one of my employees. She was the one who brought me the information on Umbrella before we were attacked by those zombies."

Seth picked up the note and they all read it as best as they could.

_Why me? Why is this happening to me? I wanted to leave; I had no intention of staying in a city that could get me killed...I feel like crap, my head feels like it might split open...I lost an eye, can barely see...Finding key to a room, good. Getting attacked by ugly monsters, bad. Can see my bones, blood all over my body, I need a professional doctor bad..._

The note ended there, whatever the next word was supposed to be was scrawled, Anita gave a shaky gasp.

"She...she must've died while writing it."

Suddenly Nancy's head lifted, Anita was about to talk to her when she saw the look in Nancy's remaining eye.

"She's one of them!" Nancy lunged at Anita as she said this. Tim was nearest and he took no chances but used his sword to thrust through her neck. Nancy went still and slumped down, Tim drew his sword out and Anita stumbled back, looking at Nancy's lifeless corpse.

After a pause she swallowed and spoke, "L-let's go, we've gotta, get that file and get outta here."

The others agreed and followed her to the service elevator, they soon discovered the key that Nancy had mentioned in her note was the key to unlock the door and escape but she had been attacked before she could escape.

They soon arrived at the top floor and hurried to Anita's office. Once inside Anita found the file on her desk, where she had left it. Anita picked it up and returned to the others.

"See, this is what I was talking about, read it." She said in a rush.

They opened the file and read through it. They were shocked at what they read, it was clearly an Umbrella document, it detailed their creation of a virus called the T-Virus, a virus that could reanimate the dead, with the disadvantage that the dead would come back as mere zombies, driven solely by predatory instincts. Anita nodded once they had finished.

"See, Umbrella is behind this, worst still, they're trying to cover it up, that's why they sealed the city, they don't want their virus becoming public knowledge. We have to take this with us."

They others agreed and they hurried to leave the studio, since Tim's trench-coat had deep enough pockets he took the file and stored it in one of his pockets. They returned to the service elevator and headed back down to the room where Nancy had died. They continued through the room but before they could leave they heard something, heavy footsteps. They looked around and then saw the source. It was the creatures that had killed the people in here. They were large, bipedal reptilian creatures with green scales, razor sharp claws on all four limbs, yellow eyes and sharp teeth; they remembered the definitions they had received on the document. The zombies were just that, the red skinned ones were called Crimson Heads, the dogs were Cerberus and these creatures were known as Hunters.

The group raised their weapons but the Hunters were quick, more agile than the zombies and they ran right at them. They opened fire but the Hunters kept coming, they reached the first member of the group, Pete. Pete screamed as they grabbed him and began tearing him to shreds, biting and clawing at him. Before long even more Hunters appeared.

"We can't do anything, let's get outta here!" Seth called out; Victoria shook her head, "But Pete..."

"He's gone, we can't do anything for him," Harry told her sadly, "We have to go."

The group rushed out of the room and closed the door behind them, locking the Hunters inside.

"Shit, this is crazy," Tim complained, "What the hell are we gonna do now?"

It was then they realized something else, Seth was the first to comment on it.

"Where's Myles gone, he was definitely with us when we escaped those Hunters."

Anita sighed, "We don't have time, we have to find somewhere safe, hopefully we can wait for some kind of evacuation there."

The others agreed and they headed back out onto the streets, hoping to find a safe location to wait for evacuation.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think? Hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	8. Tragedy

**Resident Evil: Nightmares Awaken**

Chapter 8 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**satheroth335: Yeah he's disappeared, well, things are about to get interesting.**

**Diao Lover: That's alright, good luck trying to deal with it, yeah, a truly unfortunate fate.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Tragedy<strong>

_13:26 PM, 9th May 1995_

J looked around, confused; he was tagging along with Katrina, Dylan and Holly. The reason he was confused was simple, the streets they were on were deserted, he had been expecting an attack but nothing happened. Katrina glanced back, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Something wrong?" She asked in a flirty tone, prompting another glare from Dylan.

J shook his head, "It's nothing, I'm just surprised, I though we would've been jumped by one those creatures by now."

With Holly and Katrina leading the way Dylan dropped back to talk to J.

"Hey listen; I don't know what's going on but…"

J cut him off, "I'm sorry, I know you have feelings for her." Dylan spluttered and stared at him in surprise, "It's kind of obvious, the look on your face when you look at her. Anyway, I'm not interested in her."

Dylan nodded slowly and then asked, "So what's up with her acting like that?"

"Hero worship, I saved you guys, she's developed a crush, it'll pass when she sees I'm not interested," J then looked at him seriously, "That's when you should take your chance, got it."

Dylan nodded, the group walked on into the next street when suddenly J felt it again, the excruciating pain starting in his arm and spreading throughout his body, he dropped to his knee gripping his arm, the others crowded around him panicked, he breathed heavily as suddenly some memories returned to him.

He groaned as the new memories flooded his mind; however they left with more questions than answers. Finally he recovered.

"Hey, you okay?" Dylan asked, J waved him away, "I'm fine; I just…remembered some things."

"Like what?" Holly asked.

J sighed, "I kinda know what's going on, Umbrella's behind this."

Katrina tilted her head, confused, "The pharmaceutical company?"

"That's a front, they are behind because of a viral weapon they were creating, it got loose and it's been infecting the people in this city, that's why they're acting the way they are."

The other stared at him in shock, he nodded, confirming that he was telling the truth. Before they could say anything else they heard something, it was an emergency recording that was announced from the police station.

"_Attention all citizens, due to the state of emergency evacuation procedures are in effect, all citizens please proceed at once to the Police station."_

Katrina's eyes lit up.

"There, see, everyone in town that's not crazy must've heard that, let's go to the police station, we'll find Marcus and Sappira there."

The others agreed, J just nodded, he had his doubts about any evacuation but decided against saying anything

_14:02 PM, 9th May 1995_

Seth and his group also heard the announcement.

"C'mon let's go," He said, the others agreed and followed him as they headed through the streets towards the police station. As they walked they kept their eyes and ears open, waiting for one of the umbrella experiments to attack them, luckily for them however nothing came. That was until they were halfway there when a Crimson Head leapt at them; luckily the combined power of all their weapons being fired at it was enough to kill it. Just then they heard something, it sounded like voices, people arguing.

"Honestly, this isn't the time; we should be heading for the police station." A female voice said, a male voice replied sounding angry.

"We'll get there, just answer me, I've seen it, tell me the truth!"

They rounded the corner and saw the people who were talking, it was Marcus and Sappira. They looked up as the group approached and Marcus glared when he saw Tim.

"Oh, it's the geek." He remarked, Sappira shook her head, "Honestly Marcus, not the time."

"Shut up," He snapped at her before turning to Tim.

"I'm surprised you're still around," Marcus taunted with a smirk, "I thought those freaks would've gotten you by now."

To his annoyance not only did Tim not react but Anita suddenly laughed, he glared at her.

"Just what do you think you're laughing at?" Anita composed herself and then replied, "To be honest, Tim has a higher rate of survival than, at least he's properly equipped to fight…unlike you, I mean, Brass Knuckles, come on, why make yourself an easier target for them."

Marcus glared at her and shook his head, "Like I asked your opinion," He snapped before rounding on Tim again.

Sappira reached out and grabbed Marcus' hand.

"Marcus, just leave it," She said but Marcus suddenly turned to her, glaring.

"I told you to shut up!" He yelled before suddenly yanking his hand out of her grip and backhanding her across the face. Tim was outraged, "Hey come on, that's no way to treat…"

"I knew it; you think you can take her from me!" Marcus bellowed cutting Tim off.

Before anyone could say anything else Marcus suddenly grasped his shoulder, groaning in pain. He fell to the ground and began writing in agony, Sappira crawled over to him but Seth then realized something.

"Everyone get back from him, he's turning into one of them!"

But his warning was too late, Marcus, now a zombie, lunged and grabbed Sappira and attempted to bite her as she desperately tried to fend him off. Knowing he had no other choice Tim darted forwards and managed to pull Marcus off of Sappira, Marcus lumbered back to his feet and lunged at Tim who fired at him several times until finally He fell to the ground, dead. Tim lowered his weapon and turned to Sappira, she was curled up in the fetal position and sobbing, he knelt down and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, she shook her head, "Don't be, you saved me."

Tim nodded and helped her to her feet, before anyone else could say anything Sappira spoke.

"We need to get outta here, we've gotta get to the police station."

The others agreed and without another word they continued down the street, Tim supporting Sappira as they walked.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	9. To the Police Station

**Resident Evil: Nightmares Awaken**

Chapter 9 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**satheroth335: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

**Diao Lover: Yeah, he is, well, wait and see what happens next.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: To the Police Station<strong>

_19:05 PM, 9th May 1995_

Seth and his group continued their slow procession towards the police station, he was up front with Anita just behind him, Tim was behind them, holding up Sappira who was slumped against him crying. Victoria brought up the rear, supporting Harry, whose injury had gotten worse and the pain now stretched up his entire leg. As they walked Tim glanced at Sappira.

"Sappira, I'm, I'm sorry, but I had to…" He tried to explain, "Marcus was gonna…"

She shook her head and stopped him, "It's okay, I know, he became one of them, those, zombies."

As they walked, keeping their eyes and ears opened, Sappira slowly recovered and was able to walk on her own, although she still stayed close to Tim. She sighed and then, noticing Tim's expression asked.

"Are you okay?" Tim shook his head, "I can't believe he hit you, look what he did."

Sappira pulled out her compact and opened it, noticing the bruise on her cheek, she sighed.

"Well, no point in hiding it anymore," She muttered and then, to Tim's astonishment she reached into her bag and pulled out a wipe, she then removed all her makeup.

Tim gasped when he saw other faded bruises on her face and, most prominently, a black eye.

"Sappira?" he breathed, she shrugged, "These are nothing, you should see the ones on my stomach and legs, my back too."

Tim finally found his voice, "M-Marcus, he…did this," She nodded, "But why, I thought you guys were an inseparable couple?"

Sappira sighed, "We were, until recently, he began abusing me, before you ask why I'll tell you…It's because I kept trying to stop him, you know, from bullying you."

Tim nodded and she continued, "Anyway, he starts yelling, saying that I'm falling for you, and that I belong to him and not you, that's when he started beating me up. He already knew about your crush on me."

Tim blushed, "I'm sorry, I…" Sappira however smiled, "Don't be, it's no longer a crush."

Before Tim could ask what she meant she leaned in and kissed him.

Tim's mind was racing wondering what the hell was going on; it was then that Anita coughed to get their attention.

"While that's all sweet and everything…This isn't really the time guys." She said, they both blushed but walked on with the group.

As they walked Tim leaned in closer to her.

"Did you really mean that, the kiss I mean?" He asked, she nodded, "Yeah, I know you'd never hurt me, especially not the way Marcus did, I've liked for a long time, I just, didn't have the guts to say it…but my feelings just got stronger, thanks to Marcus."

He looked at her confused and she clarified.

"By trying to force me into staying with him, he pushed me more and more towards you," She smiled and pecked his cheek before they continued onwards.

Sadly the sweet moment generated by the two of them was ruined when they heard loud padding footsteps and found themselves confronted by a Hunter duo.

"Way to ruin the atmosphere," Tim quipped as they grabbed their weapons and fired at the Hunters.

The two reptilian monsters were extremely fast however and dodged several shots; one even took a close range shotgun blast from Seth's Spas 12 without flinching.

"We're not getting anywhere here, we're gonna have to run for it!" Anita called out, Seth shook his head, "Gonna be hard with these things tailing our every move."

Anita shook her head and pulled out her grenade launcher, "Flash rounds, we blind 'em then run."

Seth nodded and Anita fired, the Hunters shrieked and clutched their eyes as the group hurried away, desperate to get to the police station.

_21:21 PM 9th May 1995_

J sighed as he walked with the others to the police station. He had to endure Katrina's complaints about the cold.

'_Should've worn something more than a bikini then,' _He thought angrily, Dylan's clothing wasn't much better but he at least wasn't complaining.

Just then he heard footsteps approaching, He warned the others and they turned in the direction they were coming from, readying their weapons.

"Whoa don't shoot." The person called out.

They lowered their weapons and Katrina gasped.

"No way, it's Myles Sylem from Crystal Blast!" She shrieked as the singer walked over to them.

Myles smirked, "I'm guessing you're a fan then pretty girl?" he remarked suavely.

Katrina nodded enthusiastically, J rolled his eyes although he noticed Dylan didn't seem to be annoyed at Katrina's reaction to Myles, presumably because Dylan appeared to be a fan too.

"Say, why don't you come with us?" Katrina said suddenly, Myles laughed and eyed Katrina and Holly, "Sure why not, any excuse to hang out with beautiful girls, even if the situation isn't the best."

So the group introduced themselves to him and began to continue on, Myles then turned to J.

"So, you are…?" J sighed and responded blankly, "J Maxwell, can't remember my real name, all I know is it starts with a J."

Myles nodded and the group continued onwards to the police station.

They group continued to walk through the streets and back alleys when suddenly J stopped.

"Wait a minute guys, I heard something." He said, drawing one of his handguns.

The others stopped and listened and then finally they heard it, a deep growling sound. Before any of them could react Holly suddenly screamed and fell to the ground as a large tongue wrapped around her leg and dragged her back.

"Holly!" Katrina and Dylan screamed, there were several sickening crunches and growls as Holly was torn to shreds by the creature which then looked up at them.

The creature was a red skinned quadruped with a bulging brain, no eyes, sharp claws on all four limbs and an extremely long tongue. Katrina and Dylan stared in dismay at their friends dismembered body. Myles was stunned by the sudden carnage however J kept his cool and drew both shotguns.

"Bring it asshole," He taunted as the beast growled again.

The beast lunged at him but he fired both shotguns right in its face and knocked it backwards. Its face destroyed the beast writhed in agony as he walked up to it and fired both shotguns again, blowing its head to pieces. He reloaded and, still pissed off, spat on the beast's corpse. He turned to the others and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do for her, and there's not time to grieve right now, let's get to the police station, we'll be safe there, you can grieve all you want when we get there."

The others nodded sadly and followed him as he continued to lead the way.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	10. Arrival

**Resident Evil: Nightmares Awaken**

Chapter 10 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**satheroth335: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Arrival<strong>

_22:00 PM, 9th May 1995_

After much walking the Seth and the others finally arrived at the police station gates.

"About time," Anita complained, "My feet are killing me."

None of the others bother to argue as they too were exhausted, Harry's condition was getting worse, the pain seemed to have taken over all of his body by now. Seth pushed the gates open and the group walked into the courtyard.

"Well we made, I guess the best we can do now is wait," Seth said, Anita sighed and nodded, "Personally I don't think there's going to be any evacuation, if there was it would've been here by now."

The others nodded in agreement, as did Seth however he pointed something else out.

"True but, the way things are looking, we're better off here than wandering the streets, and who knows, maybe we'll find an escape route here."

Even Anita had to agree with this logic. Just then they heard a distinct clicking noise and drew their guns. From the garden to their left a group of Cerberi stalked out, followed by two zombies. The group didn't hesitate but immediately opened fire, killing the Cerberi quickly and flooring the zombies. Just then Sappira heard the groans of more zombies coming from the right.

"Guys, on the other side!" She called out and the group turned to face them and immediately opened fire.

Suddenly Harry yelled out and Victoria found herself pushed away from him, the two zombies that had attacked from the left had gotten back to their feet and were now Crimson Heads. The Crimson Heads were trying to attack Harry but he was firing at them, holding them back. The group turned and fired at them, finally killing them, Victoria picked Harry up again and then the group realized that the zombies that they had killed on the other side were now Crimson Heads. Left with no choice they avoided them and hurried inside the police station, barricading the door behind them.

_22:12 PM, 9th May 1995_

Meanwhile J and his group were approaching the police station from a separate entrance, the route to the main entrance was blocked so they would have to climb a fence and get into the small courtyard before heading in through the door that led inside.

"We better get going," Myles commented, glancing back at the distraught Katrina and Dylan. J nodded and began to walk out.

Just then he spotted something else, a thin red flickering beam, a laser sight, working its way up his body.

"Shit!" He dived behind the nearby wall as the shot rang out, hitting the road and missing him. It was too far away for the others to hear but with J's enhanced hearing he distinctly heard a female voice mutter, "Stop moving." He followed the direction of the voice and saw the tip of the sniper rifle on one of the rooftops.

"Guys, stay low, we've gotta get rid of this sniper before we get inside."

"Just how are we supposed to do that?" Dylan asked.

J didn't answer; he was too busy observing the sniper post. He could see the rifle and noticed the modifications on it, as well as a symbol; something about the symbol stirred something in his broken memory. He now realized what he was dealing with; it was the USS, Umbrella' Security Service.

'_So, Umbrella wants to kill me, but why, does it have something to do with the virus?'_

Shaking his head he made up his mind. Drawing on of his pistols he opened fire at the sniper post, he didn't hit the sniper but it was enough to make her realize her position was compromised. The rifle disappeared, he turned to the others.

"Okay, we've got until that sniper relocates, c'mon, over the fence."

They all hurried over to the fence and climbed it one by one; soon they were in the small courtyard and through the door to safety.

Once inside they headed down the corridor approaching the door at the end.

"This should lead to the main hall; we can decide what to do from there." J stated before opening the door.

Once they stepped through they saw a group of people pointing guns at them, finally a girl spoke up.

"Don't, it's okay, they're my friends," It was Sappira, "Katrina, Dylan!"

They rushed forwards to greet her; Seth smirked when he saw Myles and both groups began introducing themselves to each other. Sappira explained about her feelings for Tim and the fact Marcus had been abusing her, shocking Katrina who had seen them as the 'It Couple'.

"Tim would never hurt me like that, the more Marcus abused me, the more I began to feel towards him." Sappira explained, "I don't care what you guys think, I'm happy with Tim."

Katrina was at a loss for words unsure what to say or how to react, Dylan however smiled, "That's fine, so long as you're happy."

Katrina managed to nod. Finally the group turned to the only member who hadn't spoken yet, J.

Anita glared at him as he stood, separate from everybody else.

"And you are?" She asked in a nasal tone. He rolled his eyes and replied, "J Maxwell, can't remember what the J stands for so don't even ask."

Seeing their confused looks he emphasized.

"I have amnesia, I woke up covered in blood, surrounded by dead bodies, some crazy Umbrella scientist injected me with something and I've trying to figure out what the hell's going on, and get my memory back."

Tim reached into his pocket pulling out the file.

"Here, this might help you fill in a few gaps." J took the file but Seth had another question for him, "What would Umbrella be doing near you?"

J however didn't answer. He was looking through the file, his eyes wide as several more memories began to return to him. He suddenly dropped the file and staggered back until he hit the desk. He grasped his head which felt like it was about to split open as he groaned, finally the pain subsided and he got shakily to his feet. Seth was the first to speak.

"Are you okay?" J nodded, "I've remembered some things, but others are...still hazy."

He paused and then revealed, "I used to work for Umbrella, I don't know how exactly, or what position I filled, but I worked for them, I knew about the virus, and I was planning to expose it and the company, that's probably why I was attacked."

The others all gasped at this, Anita suddenly burst out, "You know about the virus, Harry's been bitten, that means he's infected, right, is there a cure?"

J sighed, "I can't remember, that's one of the things I'm still hazy, that, my name, hell, even the weaknesses of those creatures which I forced myself to memorize in case I needed it."

Finally, after a long silence Seth spoke.

"Okay, it's too late to do anything tonight, let's rest up in here, tomorrow, J, Tim, Victoria, Anita and I, we'll see if we can find a way out, okay, the rest of you stay here."

Everybody agreed and soon they had all found their places on the floor to sleep and drifted off for the night, some more restless than others.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what you you think, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	11. Recovered

**Resident Evil: Nightmares Awaken**

****Chapter 11 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**satheroth335: Yup, now things are going to pick up in intensity.**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Recovered<strong>

_09:00 AM, 10th May 1995_

The following day, once everybody was awake, they sifted through their supplies, scraping together a meagre breakfast. After eating J readied his weapons and, with Seth, Tim, Anita and Victoria, they headed to the door on the other side of the main hall, the only place they hadn't explored yet. They opened the door and headed through into the small office like room, it was deserted.

"Don't see anything here," Seth muttered, but Tim then spotted something, "Hey, guys, look, right there."

They walked over to the desk where he was pointing and saw it was a report written by one of the officers, Tim picked it up and began to read it out loud to the others.

"_It's been two days," _He read, _"Two days since the attack began, but still the Chief refuses to believe us, he claims we're not doing our job, threatening to fire us if we don't get back to work. He's even taken all our ammo caches and scattered them throughout the police station, making it impossible to set up a strong defense. We have been attacked by those zombies but we've barricaded the windows and locked the doors in our efforts to hold them back. We have spotted a new monster too, going by its preferred method of attack we have named it 'Licker', we still hold onto hope that, despite the Chief's inaction we…"_

Tim stopped and stared at the bloody handprint that ran down the edge of the page.

"He must've been attacked while writing it," He concluded.

While the others pondered this information J wracked his memories, his newly recovered ones and the ones that were still murky, he finally found what he was looking for.

"I know why the chief didn't do anything," He said suddenly, the others turned to him, "He knew what was really going on, he was on Umbrella's payroll, they bribed him."

The others stared shocked and Victoria then asked, "Are you sure?"

J nodded, "He was one of the people whose name was on a list of people Umbrella had bought, one of the ones I was gonna expose."

Seth nodded, "Do you still have that information, we could use it along with the file we've got?" He asked but J shook his head, "My office was trashed, that includes my computer, I hadn't been able to transfer the information in anyway before I was attacked."

The others sighed and then the group decided to move on. With their weapons ready they walked to the next door, opened it and walked into the corridor.

"What in the hell?" Seth gasped; Anita covered her nose and mouth, willing herself not to throw up.

Tim and Victoria were in shock, yet J was as stoic as ever, surprising given the surroundings. The corridor was covered in blood and dismembered body parts, including those of several police officers. J took the lead and the others reluctantly followed him, they progressed slowly until they reached the bend in the corridor and followed it, it was then that they noticed something else.

There was a pool of blood in the centre of the corridor, with blood dripping into it from the ceiling. They looked up and froze as they saw the Licker there clinging to the ceiling, J glared.

'_So it was a Licker that killed Holly,'_ He thought angrily, his sharp ears picked up the sound of clicking. "Guys, there's another one behind us," He warned.

Tim shook his head, "We can't take these guys in here, in such a confined space we'll be sitting ducks."

The rest nodded in agreement and took their chances and ran.

They burst through the door and slammed it shut behind them; they turned and saw a staircase. Before they could go up it however one of the Lickers leapt through the ventilation shaft above the door and landed at the foot of the stairs. The second clawed its way through the door, trapping them. Anita then spotted a storeroom off to their right.

"Guys, in there," She cried out desperately.

They hurried over and made it inside, closing and barricading the steel door. The Lickers attacked it again and again but the door wouldn't give, however they were now trapped in the room.

_09:17 AM, 10th May 1995_

Meanwhile, back in the main hall, Harry was sitting on the floor next to the desk; Myles sat next to him, trying to take his mind off his injury. Katrina and Dylan were sitting in a different part of the room with Sappira. Katrina was shivering.

"Man, wish I had a chance to put more clothes on, this is ridiculous." She whined, Dylan smiled, "I could warm you up if you want." He offered.

Katrina laughed and shook her head, "No offence Dylan, but I think you're probably as cold as me."

They both laughed and then turned to face Sappira; she braced herself for what she knew was going to be an onslaught of questions.

"Sappira, seriously, I've gotta ask," Katrina began, "I get the whole Marcus abusing you and now he's dead thing but...Tim?"

Sappira nodded smiling, "Yeah, why are you surprised."

Katrina shifted uncomfortably, "Well, it's just, he's kinda..."

Sappira shook her head, "Look, he likes anime and things like that, I know, but that doesn't matter, he's actually pretty cool and smart too."

Katrina and Dylan looked at each other and smiled, shrugged and turned back to Sappira.

"Alright, thanks, we get it, we understand now. We were just confused as to what attracted you to him."

Sappira nodded, smiling.

_10:01 AM, 10th May 1995_

Still trapped in the storeroom Seth kept his shotgun trained on the door where the Lickers were still trying to break in. Anita was staying as far away from the door as possible, Tim and Victoria stood on one side of the table in the middle of the room, J was sitting on the other side of the table. The Lickers slammed into the door again.

"Well, so far so good," Seth commented, "They're not braking through."

"Yet," Anita snapped, "There's no way we can stay here, besides, they'll get through eventually."

"You're always so negative," Victoria commented, Anita glared at her and soon a full blown argument began.

The argument had scarcely lasted a few minutes when J suddenly spoke up.

"Shut up, all of you just shut up, stop talking!" He yelled, "I'm trying to think, if I think hard enough, maybe, I'll get some more of my memory back. Maybe I'll remember how to kill those things, or something like that."

With that the group went quiet as J closed his eyes and began to think as hard as he could. He ignored the pounding headache and focused on sifting through the fragmented memories.

Finally, after a long pause J opened his eyes.

"I...I've remembered some things, but, I still don't remember their weaknesses."

Anita rolled her eyes and sighed, "Okay, what do you remember?"

"Well, there's a chance to save Harry, there is an anti-virus, we just need to get our hands on it."

Anita breathed a sigh of relief, finally Victoria asked.

"What's the other thing you remembered?"

J sighed and then answered, "My name, I've finally remembered my name."

They all stared at him in shock as he made this announcement, finally he revealed his name.

"My name is...Jason Maxwell."

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, now J's name has been revealed. Read and review please.<p> 


	12. Discovery

**Resident Evil: Nightmares Awaken**

****Chapter 12 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**satheroth335: Well, read on and find out what happens next, and yes, you're right about the storage room being the save room from RE2 and 3.**

**Experimental Agent 1123: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, glad you think so :)**

**Diao Lover: Damn, no luck, thanks, glad you are enjoying it, the chief is only going to be mentioned in this story but has a bigger role in the second story.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Discovery<strong>

_11:40 AM, 10th May 1995_

The others stared at Jason in disbelief. Finally Tim spoke up.

"Are you sure that's your name?" He asked, Jason nodded, "Positive, I still can't remember my position in Umbrella, anything about my parents or the weak points of those monsters. But I remember everything else, like the fact those monsters are called Bio-Organic-Weapons, or B.O.W.s for short."

The others listened intently to this no information, with the exception of Anita, but her distraction was understandable, as she looked nervously at the door as at least one of the Lickers slammed into it.

"Guys, riveting as this conversation is, how are we gonna get past those things?" She stated, Jason glared in the direction of the door, "Good point."

Jason approached the door and listened carefully; he could hear the growling and knew the Lickers were preparing for another attack.

"What exactly do we have?" He asked as he turned around, they informed him about their weaponry.

"Right," He nodded, "Anita, when we get that door opened, use those flash rounds and stun them. Seth, you're gonna need to work with me, we'll use our shotguns. I don't care what it takes; we need to blow their heads off."

The others agreed and got into position, Tim and Victoria got ready and at Jason's signal they opened the door. The Lickers roared and leapt into the room, Anita fired her weapon and they froze, Jason and Seth opened fire with their shotguns. They didn't let up until they blew both Lickers heads off, killing them.

They reloaded and continued to advance, exiting the storeroom and heading upstairs. When they arrived they continued to walk cautiously keeping their eyes and ears open for more B.O.W.s however they found nothing, they headed through the next door and into a corridor. They heard footsteps and turned to face them, a pair of zombies were approaching, Anita fired her magnum while Jason used one of his handguns and they swiftly fired until finally the zombies fell dead. They looked around and finally they headed through the blue double doors and found themselves in some sort of meeting room.

"Okay, let's take a look around," Seth said, "Maybe there's something here we can use."

The others agreed and began searching through the office. Finally Jason found something rather interesting.

"Hey guys, check this out," He called out, the others hurried over and found what he was looking at, it was a map of the police station but there seemed to be some additions to it.

"What's all this?" Anita asked, confused, Jason smirked, "Paydirt, what you're looking at is a top secret map that shows the Umbrella lab hidden beneath the city, this is one has an entrance within the police station. We find that, we find the anti-virus."

The group smiled at that.

"Okay, let's find that entrance and get the anti-virus, then we can help Harry," Anita remarked, Jason nodded and then added, "We'll also get everything we need to shut Umbrella down, let's go."

The group agreed and they headed out of the meeting room and back through to the corridor.

_13:03 PM, 10th May 1995_

The others remained sitting in the main hall, Myles and Harry were chatting aimlessly. Katrina, Dylan and Sappira were also chatting aimlessly; Dylan kept glancing at Katrina out the corner of his eye. Sappira noticed this and finally sighed.

"Hey, Dylan, could I have a quick word." She asked, he nodded and they walked to a separate area of the hall.

They stopped out of earshot of the others.

"So, what's up?" Dylan asked, Sappira looked at him seriously, "When are you gonna tell her?"

Dylan stared wide-eyed at her and stammered, "Uh, what...I, I don't know..."

"Don't lie Dylan, I've seen the way you look at Katrina, I know you guys were just friends but when you both at prom, as Prom King and Queen, I've never seen either of you look happier."

"So, um..." Sappira sighed and shook her head, "Look, work out what you wanna say, be honest and just tell her the truth."

Dylan sighed and nodded, however it was then Dylan noticed something, a small red dot, flickering on Sappira's forehead. He suddenly grabbed her and pulled her down, just as the shot rang out. Sappira felt the heat from the bullet as it narrowly missed the top of her head.

"Sniper, take cover!" Myles called out, dragging Harry behind the circular desk. Katrina hurried behind the desk too, Dylan helped Sappira up and they also took cover, hiding behind the desk, wondering where the sniper was hiding.

_13:13 PM, 10th May 1995_

As Jason and the others stepped out of the meeting room, they were ambushed by a pair of Crimson Heads, the same zombies they had attacked before. They quickly fired at them as they backed away, surprised at the increased speed and strength of these B.O.W.s. Finally they were able to kill the Crimson Heads and stopped to reload.

"This is getting crazy, we killed those fuckers but they came back," Seth remarked angrily, "How is that even possible?"

"We didn't hit the weak point," Jason explained bitterly, "So the virus was able to reanimate them into even stronger, deadlier B.O.W.s."

Jason sighed and leaned against the nearby window, waiting for the others to ensure their weapons were ready. He glanced out the window and froze, standing outside was another survivor, trapped outside by a group of Cerberus. The survivor was an eighteen year old Asian woman with shoulder length black hair and black eyes, she was dressed in a pair of denim short shorts, a white low-cut T-shirt that showed some of her stomach and black knee high socks and brown knee high boots. As he watched she shot at the Cerberi and managed to slaughter them. She looked up briefly and their eyes met, before she hurried away down an alleyway. The others had finished their preparations and they progressed through into the next corridor and through that corridor until they reached a balcony that overlooked the main hall, they froze at what they saw. It was Alexei, aiming a sniper rifle down into the main hall. Jason was the first to react; he pulled out a handgun and fired at the rifle.

"What the hell!" Alexei exclaimed as the rifle was knocked out of his hands, he turned and glared at the group as Jason stepped towards him, ready to confront the U.B.C.S. commander.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	13. Confrontation

**Resident Evil: Nightmares Awaken**

****Chapter 13 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Experimental Agent 1123: Thanks, glad you are enjoying, I actually have a plan, just wait and see :)**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, yep, glad you liked that little addition.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Confrontation<strong>

_13:20 PM, 10th May 1995_

Alexei glared at the group that confronted him. Tim could see the rest of the group, down in the main hall, looking out from their hiding place. He signalled for them to remain hidden, they did so. Jason returned Alexei's glare with equal intensity.

"So, the U.B.C.S. commander, good, maybe you could answer my questions." He growled.

Alexei shook his head, "Of all the people to betray Umbrella, I never thought it'd be you."

Jason shook his head, "I don't know what you're talking about. You know something about me, so tell me."

Alexei laughed as the others watched the confrontation in amazement. Jason stepped forwards but before he could do anything Alexei spoke up.

"The chairman is going to have a field day with this. That you of all people betrayed the corporation."

Jason stopped and looked at him surprised, "What do you mean, why would the chairman be concerned about me. I work for the company, big deal; I'm not even that high up."

Alexei shook his head, "Please, you are higher ranked than me; our chairman is the only person higher up than you in the company."

Jason stepped back, surprised at this, "What, that's impossible, why would I be..."

"You are the vice-chairman of Umbrella, set to succeed our chairman...Trevor Maxwell."

Everything froze, Jason stared, his eyes wide with disbelief at Alexei's announcement. A flood of memories returned to him as the others reacted in shock to the news.

Finally Victoria protested.

"No way, you're lying, there's no way Jason's related to the chairman of Umbrella, it's just..."

Jason shook his head, "No, he's right...The chairman of Umbrella, is my father."

Seth turned to him, "More memories?" Jason nodded, Anita glared, "I don't believe this, we've been walking around with the vice-chairman of Umbrella, the people behind this incident."

Tim stopped her, "Hey, he didn't know, remember, besides, he was going to turn against them too."

Anita slowly nodded, realizing this was right. Jason stepped forwards again.

"I've made my choice, I never wanted any of this, I set myself against the company. This virus is not going to be my legacy; I am going to be its destruction."

Alexei shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"So be it, let's finish this. One on one."

Jason glared and reached for his gun but Alexei shook his head.

"I seem to recall you had great skills with a knife, let us duel with blades, no range advantage, only raw strength."

Jason agreed and drew his combat knife, as did Alexei, the others stepped back and both men readied their knifes for battle.

Despite the confined space of the balcony both men lunged forwards to attack. Their blade clashed and slide along each other with a burst of sparks, they slipped past each other and spun around to face each other again. Alexei lunged and attempted to drive his knife into Jason's stomach. Reacting instinctively Jason dodged to the side and slashed with his knife, driving a deep cut into Alexei's shoulder. Alexei growled and lashed upwards with his knife, Jason dodged again, getting a shallow wound up his stomach. Ignoring the blood dripping onto the ground from both of them they readied their knives and lunged again. As they watched the fight the others were amazed at the brutal yet elegant combat, both fighters struck, evaded and shrugged off injuries as they found on. Blood was dripping onto the ground, cast off blood covered the wall and their knives were soaked in blood. Anita watched wide-eyed at the aggressive fight while Tim and Victoria were wavering, unsure if they should intervene or not.

"We can't just stand here, they're tearing each other up," Tim said finally, Victoria nodded and added, "Without Jason we don't have a chance of finding the anti-virus or escaping."

Seth however shook his head, "We can't interfere, this is Jason's fight, he knows what he's doing, we just need to have faith."

Tim and Victoria groaned as they found themselves stuck, watching the fight, feeling helpless.

Back down in the main hall the sounds of the fight could be heard. Finally Dylan couldn't take it any longer.

"What is happening out there?" He asked, Myles offered to look and the others agreed.

He looked up and stared shocked as he saw the knife fight.

"No way?" He breathed, Sappira and Katrina stared at him in surprise, Dylan groaned, "What?"

"That guy J, he's fighting the sniper, knife fight."

The others also moved to look up, they stared in shock, seeing the fight and the blood.

"Oh my God," Katrina gasped as both fighters managed to cut each other again before moving back slightly.

Unable to take the sight of the sprays of blood Katrina latched onto Dylan and hid her face in his shoulder; Dylan put his arm around her and comforted her.

"It's okay, it's okay." He soothed as she shuddered, finally she looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks Dylan...Why didn't I do this sooner?" Dylan looked at her, confused, "What?"

She responded by kissing him, finally accepting his feelings.

Meanwhile the knife fight grew more intense. Finally Alexei attempted to drive his knife into Jason's skull. Jason held the knife back desperately as Alexei attempted to deliver the kill strike. Finally Jason used his knife and drove it into Alexei's unprotected armpit, Alexei roared in pain as Jason then wrenched Alexei's knife out of his hand. With finality Jason used Alexei's knife to slit the U.B.C.S. commanders throat, he dropped Alexei's knife and savagely drew his own out of Alexei's body and stepped back. Alexei grasped at his throat, choked on his own blood before falling to the ground, dead. Jason quickly cleaned and sheathed his knife, Victoria immediately darted over to him and, using the first aid kit she had found and carried with her, she began treating his wounds.

"Really, I'm fine," He complained but Victoria continued to treat his injuries.

Tim walked to the edge of the balcony and called down to the others.

"Guys, it's all clear, the sniper's dead."

The group in the main hall came out of cover, relieved. Anita also stepped over to the edge of the balcony.

"Harry, there's an anti-virus; we'll be able to get that bite treated." She called out; Harry gave a sigh of relief.

Seth meanwhile approached Jason, Victoria had just finished treating his wounds.

"So what now?" He asked, Jason straightened up and was instantly serious, "We find the entrance to that lab. Thanks to him telling me about my Father I've now recovered nearly all my memories...The only thing I still can't remember is the weak points of the B.O.W.s, but I'll remember it, no matter what it takes."

The group nodded and, assured that the rest of the group were safe once more they all hurried across the balcony and opened the nearby door, heading into the next corridor.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	14. Final Revelation

**Resident Evil: Nightmares Awaken**

Chapter 14 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Experimental Agent 1123: Yeah well, things aren't gonna get better yet.**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you liked it, hope you contine to enjoy.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Final Revelation<strong>

_15:45 PM, 10th May 1995_

Having reached the corridor the group looked around; there was no sign of any B.O.W.s so they began to explore the corridor, trying the available doors that weren't blocked off. Several of them were locked; luckily one wasn't so they took that door and walked into the next corridor. This time they were met by two Crimson Heads which lurched towards them, they immediately opened fire, backing off as they got closer. Finally, just in time the two Crimson Heads dropped dead. They reloaded and tried the first door they came to, a set of double doors which opened, they stepped inside and found themselves in a rather spacious office. As they looked around they had a strange feeling of being watched, Jason was the first to realize and looked up, on the ceiling was a large overgrown spider, its compound eyes bearing down on them.

"Guys, above us," He warned the others, "Another B.O.W. a Web Spinner!"

The others looked up and saw it; they leapt out of the way as the monstrous spider leapt down at them. It roared and began to advance but they quickly began to fire at it, using their strongest weapons, the combined firepower was too much for it and it shrieked before collapsing in a heap, dead.

As he watched the spider collapse in a heap Jason felt his headache returning as well as a surge of fresh memories, the final missing pieces. The others noticed this and when his expression cleared Seth asked.

"So, you remember everything now?" Jason nodded, "Yeah, finally got the last piece, I know their weak points now."

Anita muttered, "Finally," as Tim asked, "Well, what are they?"

"In most cases, shoot for the head," He explained, "Definitely shoot for the head if you're dealing with a zombie, Crimson Head, Cerberus or Licker. Hunter's are a bit different, shoot them in the head unless they lunge at you, if they do, shoot them in the chest, in short, do anything to disrupt the brain, or damage a sensitive area, the Web Spinner for example, shoot him in the face, or the abdomen."

The others nodded when suddenly they heard a dark condescending voice from behind them.

"Bravo, you remembered, perhaps you remember me too," It said.

They all turned around, levelling their weapons with the speaker. The speaker was a Caucasian man aged thirty-eight; he had short dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. He was dressed in a pair of black dress pants, a blue dress shirt, a black tie, white lab coat, white socks and black shoes.

Jason glared at the scientist, thanks to his recovered memories he knew him.

"Michael Sampson," He spat venomously, "I should've know you'd be behind all this."

Michael smirked, "The perfect experiment, with these findings you're Father will be pleased."

Jason glared but then noticed Michael's clothes, "It was you, you're the one who injected me before I passed out," His voice then dropped to a snarl, "What was it?"

The smile on Michael's face confirmed Jason's worst fears but it was his answer that proved it to everyone.

"What else, the T-virus, Umbrella's pride and joy, which you were trying to destroy, how ironic that it's now in your body."

"I-I'm infected," Jason gasped, but Michael's expression told him it wasn't as simple as that.

"Yes, you are, but things are different with you," Michael explained with a malevolent smirk, "You have bonded with the virus on a genetic level, it has become a part of your DNA and…enhanced your abilities to incredibly high standards."

Jason stepped back shocked at this, Victoria glared at Michael and stepped forwards.

"You're sick; you did that to him just for an experiment."

"Silence girl," Michael snapped, "I see I'm going to have to teach you all a lesson, I'd like you to meet my little pet."

As he said those words the 'pet' dropped into the room from above, landing in front of them. The creature that leapt down was a Licker, but it was different from the others they had seen. It was larger with more muscle mass, its teeth were sharper its skin was blood red and when it growled its growl was deeper.

Michael smiled as they readied their weapons at it.

"You can try and kill it but you won't succeed, this Licker has been mixed with Hunter DNA, it's a lot faster, stronger, deadlier. Behold, the Ultimate Licker."

With that he turned and departed, heading through the metallic door which obviously led to the labs, it had been hidden behind the bookcase at the back of the room. However they were unable to pursue him as the Ultimate Licker blocked their path. It lunged at them, its jaws wide open as it tried to bite whoever got in its way. They scattered and dodged the attack as it slammed into the wall opposite. It quickly recovered and spun around, ready to attack again. They fired with their best weapons; however it seemed to shrug off the blows without difficulty, even Anita's flash rounds had no effect on the creature. They had split up to attack but it seemed to have no problem manuvering between them, forcing them to scatter. It tore up the room in its attempts to attack them. Finally however Jason had enough.

'_Guess it's time to use that new strength the virus gave me,' _He thought bitterly.

As the Ultimate Licker came at him again he stopped firing and spun around, slamming the side of its head with a roundhouse kick. The creature flinched and crumpled to the ground. It then scrambled back to its feet, growled again and then, as if it had been called it turned and fled through the door to the labs which slammed shut behind it.

They hurried over to the lab doors but they wouldn't budge.

"Great, now what," Anita snapped, "The anti-virus is in the labs, it's our only chance, how do we get in."

Jason looked at the door and the keypad and finally made up his mind.

"We go back to the main hall," He said, "I can use the computer there, from it I can hack into Umbrella's mainframe and get the code for the door."

The others couldn't think of a better plan so they agreed and began to head back to the main hall.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	15. Misfortune

**Resident Evil: Nightmares Awaken**

****Chapter 15 of my Resident Evil story, shorter than the others but hopefully still good, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Yup, glad you are enjoying it, hope you continue to do so.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Misfortune<strong>

_20:09 PM, 10th May 1995_

It took some time but the group soon returned to the others in the main hall. Sappira immediately ran over to Tim and they embraced, Seth walked over to Myles.

"How are you guys all holding up?" He asked, Myles nodded, "As good as can be expected."

Anita headed over to Harry.

"Hey," He greeted as she examined his wound, "Argh damn, this is just getting worse."

"Of course, your infected," Anita snapped before softening slightly, "Don't worry, we're gonna get into those labs and get the anti-virus."

Harry nodded, he was sweating profusely now, Jason however ignored all the drama and walked over to the computer behind the desk. He immediately got to work and began hacking into Umbrella's mainframe.

"What are you doing?" Katrina asked, confused. Jason replied, not looking away from the screen, "Hacking into the mainframe of Umbrella, I'm trying to get the code for the lab doors here, once I get it, we'll be in and we can get the anti-virus."

Katrina looked surprised, "Wow, you can do that J?" Jason smiled, "Jason, I remembered my name, it's Jason."

"Oh right, cool," She replied.

Dylan smiled as he stepped forwards, "Good for you." Jason laughed, "Good for you too, you guys look great together."

They both laughed and blushed; Victoria sat down next to Harry and called the others over so that they could inform them of everything that they had learned.

As Victoria, Seth, Tim and Anita informed the others about the truth of Jason, his name, his position in Umbrella, his Father being the chairman of Umbrella and of course his unique infection. There were gasped of surprise, relief at their knowledge of the B.O.W.s weak points. Jason meanwhile continued to hack into Umbrella's computer network.

"Finally," He said in relief, "I'm in, now I've gotta find the code before they realize I've broken in."

Seth walked over to him and looked over his shoulder as he worked. Meanwhile Tim and Sappira had walked off to a different section of the room, as had Katrina and Dylan. Myles, Anita, Victoria and Harry stayed where they were, talking about what they planned to do when they escaped. Victoria, Myles and Harry all planned on doing something to stop Umbrella, however Anita had different plans. She planned to find her husband and child who had managed to escape the city.

"That's a surprise," Jason remarked, "I didn't think you had a family."

"I don't wear my ring to work," Anita snapped, "It's impractical." Jason nodded and turned back to the computer.

Katrina and Dylan sat close together, talking quietly, occasionally kissing lightly. Tim sat with Sappira; he was examining the faded bruises including the black eye.

"Is, is this all he did to you?" He asked, Sappira sighed and pulled back the sleeves of her shirt showing more bruises, obviously places where Marcus had grabbed her aggressively. Tim pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry," He said, she shook her head, "It's alright, I'm okay."

They were then distracted by a commotion over where Anita, Harry, Myles and Victoria were sitting.

They looked over and saw what the commotion was; Harry had sadly succumbed to his infection and was now a zombie. He was trying to attack Victoria who was desperately holding him back. Anita and Myles had leapt back in shock, Jason and Seth tried to help but couldn't get a clear shot at Harry's head. Finally Victoria managed to get a grip on her gun and fired, point blank into Harry's head. His body slumped and she pushed the body off her. They all stared in silence at Harry's dead body; finally a beeping noise on the computer broke the silence. Jason hurried over and quickly read and committed the code to memory.

"0941, got it." He muttered to himself. He disconnected from Umbrella's mainframe, having avoided detection and turned back to the others.

"We can get into the labs now." He stated, Anita shook her head, "What's the point?"

Jason sighed and explained, "We get into the labs, we get our hands on samples of the virus and anti-virus, and any documents, combined with the file we already have, then when we get outta here, we shut Umbrella down, getting revenge for what they've done."

The others agreed and finally it was decided that they would go into the labs tomorrow, they moved Harry's body to a side room and covered him respectably before returning to the main hall and laying down to sleep, ready for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	16. Into the Labs

**Resident Evil: Nightmares Awaken**

Chapter 16 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Into the Labs<strong>

_09:42 AM, 11th May 1995_

The following morning the group awoke, rested and prepared for their next move. They advanced through the corridors and headed towards the doors to the labs. Surprisingly they encountered no B.O.W.s and when they arrived they found the door was still sealed, Jason inputted the code and the door hissed open. They stepped inside and found that, like the Umbrella HQ, the walls, ceiling and floor were decorated completely white, with Umbrella's logo being the only real decoration when it periodically showed up on the floor.

"Umbrella's got some fucked up interior designers," Seth commented, Jason gave a short laugh, "That's what I thought when I first woke up at the start of this nightmare."

As they advanced they heard a familiar noise and were alert, they soon saw the Crimson Heads as they rounded the corner. They immediately opened fire on the Crimson Heads, aiming for the head. The Crimson Heads rushed them but the damage to their brain overtook them and they fell dead. Jason shook his head.

"Great, there's probably gonna be loads of these B.O.W.s down here," He turned to the others, "We can't afford to relax, we have to find a safe place for some of you guys to wait."

"Why only some of us, why don't we stick together," Katrina asked, "It seems safer that way?"

"True but...Seth, Tim, Victoria, Anita and I have better weapons, we have a better chance of fighting the B.O.W.s off," Jason explained, the others nodded and finally they agreed and began to head deeper into the labs.

While walking through the labs they were attacked by several more Crimson Heads, they either avoided them or fought of the ones that cornered them. They soon found themselves in a large, underground train station, an Umbrella train was stationed on the rails with its doors open, within were several weapon caches.

"This is it," Jason remarked, "This is our escape route, we're gonna need to return power to it but with it we can get away."

Dylan nodded, "So, we should wait here?" Jason shook his head, "It's too wide open, you wouldn't be safe, besides, this is gonna be Michael's escape point too, we have to make sure he doesn't take us by surprise."

They realized the wisdom in this statement and so they headed off, back into the lab corridors. As they stepped back into the corridor they were ambushed by a pair of Lickers.

"Heads up!" Seth shouted and they opened fire on their assailants.

Their fight with the Lickers attracted the attention of a pack of Cerberus and a group of Crimson Heads.

"This is ridiculous," Tim groaned, Victoria nodded, "Yeah, we've gotta get outta here, they're trapping us!"

Seth used his shotgun to blast the Lickers down and opened a path for the group; they ran as quickly as they could. They fired behind them as they ran; they managed to kill the Lickers and Cerberi, along with one of the Hunters. They reached a safe location and managed to fire and kill the rest of the Hunters.

They stopped to reload and catch their breath.

"Guys, what about our ammo, we're running low," Seth pointed out, Jason replied, "Those ammo cache's on the train, we'll take ammo from there and then we'll get to work."

They agreed and hurried back to the train station, they stocked up on as much ammo as they could and they returned to where they had stopped.

"Okay, where do we go from here?" Anita asked, Jason consulted the nearby map, "Let's go, straight up this corridor, that'll lead us to the main labs, we'll find the samples there, then we've just gotta kill that asshole Michael, return power to the train and then we can get outta here."

They headed down the corridor and suddenly Jason stopped, he looked up.

"Guys, Web Spinners, three of them!" He yelled out, the group scattered as the three overgrown spiders dropped down to kill them.

They immediately readied their weapons as the spiders tensed, ready to pounce. They immediately opened fire on the Web Spinners which shrieked and lunged forcing the group to scatter and dodge again. They continued to fire, suing their best weapons to hit the weak points, killing them a lot quicker than they usually did.

"That seemed too easy," Tim commented, Jason shook his head, "It's because we're striking their weak points, they're otherwise invincible and take forever to kill. The weak points make things a lot easier."

However once again their fight had attracted more B.O.W.s, another pair of Lickers, to them. They opened fire, making the Licker's flinch, they stopped and Tim and Seth took careful aim, the Licker's lunged and they both fired a single shot, right into the brain. The Lickers died mid-lunge and hit the ground heavily. They reloaded and caught their breath again.

"Looks like that's the last of them in this part of the labs," Jason remarked, seeing the confusion of the others he sighed, "I'm infected remember, unique infection yes but still, I can sense other T-Virus infectees and thanks enhanced hearing I can hear them. Things are quiet on this side, so we can find a safe place for you guys here."

They decided to trust Jason's comments and began looking for a safe place.

They finally found a room that looked secure and could be easily defended.

"This is good enough," Jason remarked, "We'll be back once we've killed Michael, got the samples and returned the power to the train, we'll head back and get outta here together."

They all agreed, Katrina and Dylan immediately took a place in the room, Dylan readied his gun and they sat together. Myles sat down in the chair next to the desk; he laid his feet up on the desk and readied his weapons.

"I'll keep an eye on the door," He remarked casually, Jason nodded, "Okay, good."

Tim and Sappira hugged and kissed, "Be careful," She said desperately. Tim nodded, "I'll be fine, don't worry, we'll make it outta this, I promise."

Sappira joined the group in the safe room and watched as Tim, Seth, Anita, Victoria and Jason left, closing the door behind them. Once they were outside they continued down the corridor until, finally the reached the doors to the main lab.

"This is guys, get ready." Jason said, the others readied their weapons and they headed into the main lab.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	17. Claiming the Samples

**Resident Evil: Nightmares Awaken**

Chapter 17 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it.**

**bookcoda: Thanks glad you are enjoying it, the only way more description and elaboration could be added would be for me to give a blow by blow, step by step, shot bye shot story, and I don't think you want that.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Claiming the Samples<strong>

_11:39 AM, 11th May 1995_

They stepped through the doors into the main lab, a high ceiling room, again stark white, with several tables containing test tubes, computers and various pieces of science equipment. One table, larger than the others caught their attention as on it was a large silver case, still open. In the case were several vials split into two compartments, on one side the vials contained the same blue liquid that had been injected into Jason, on the other side were vials containing a green liquid.

Jason nodded when he saw them and muttered to the others, "Blue for the virus, green for the anti-virus."

It was then they spotted Michael, he had his back to them, he had picked up the last vials and had just placed them in the case before closing it. They immediately drew their weapons and aimed at him. Michael froze when he heard the click and turned to face them, glaring.

"You just don't know when to quit." He snarled, Jason returned his glare, "I never quit, especially when it comes to stopping a company like Umbrella, a company that thinks it's so above the law it can do whatever it wants."

Michael shook his head, "Your Father is going…."

"I don't give a damn about my Father, he allows this sort of thing, as far as I'm concerned that makes him my enemy," Jason snapped, "Now, if you hand over that case, I _might_ consider letting you live."

Michael laughed bitterly, "Nice try boy, I know what you're trying, it's pointless, the anti-virus won't work on you."

Jason remained frozen as he heard this; he had been so certain of using the anti-virus to cure his infection that to hear this was like a punch to the gut.

"What are you talking about," He fought to keep the desperation out of his voice, "You, you're lying."

Michael shook his head, "I'm not, the virus, as I said, has bonded with your DNA, as such a mere anti-virus like this, will have no effect."

Jason growled and raised his gun to fire but then a loud crash distracted him. The Ultimate Licker burst into the room and Michael, surprisingly forgetting the case, ran out of the main lab. The Ultimate Licker turned to face them and roared as it prepared to attack. They immediately pulled out their strongest weapons and opened fire before it could even lunge at them. However this only seemed to aggravate it and it lashed out with its tongue, catching Tim by the ankle and pulling him towards it.

"Shit," He growled before attacking the tongue with his sword. He was unable to completely sever the tongue but was able to force the monster to let him go.

As Tim scrambled to his feet the Ultimate Licker roared and lunged towards Seth and Anita, they both dodged just in time, narrowly avoiding its claws. It landed on the wall and gripped it before turning its head around. Its tongue flicked the air as it watched the group. Victoria quickly fired a burst at it from her assault rifle, the bullets struck but it simply dropped to the ground, raced towards her and attempted to strike with its claws. Seth and Jason took advantage of the distraction and opened fire with their shotguns. The force of the blasts stunned the monster and it flinched, allowing Victoria to get away.

The Ultimate Licker then turned to face Seth and Jason and suddenly spat a large glob of poison at them. They quickly dodged, just in time as it struck the wall which began to dissolve.

"Okay guys, we've gotta finish this quick, let's go." Jason called out.

They all used their best weapons and unloaded them onto the Ultimate Licker until finally it roared and leapt out of the window before they heard its heavy footsteps pounding away. The footsteps faded before everything went silent. They quickly reloaded and holstered their weapons.

"What the fuck, this is really messed up!" Anita exclaimed, "Now what?"

Jason glared, "It might not work on me, but, we take the case with us, it'll help us prove what Umbrella was up to…Right now we've gotta return power to the train, and killed that asshole Michael."

Anita wanted to complain but saw the hatred in his eyes and knew it was pointless.

"I'll take the case, and the file too." She said finally, Tim pulled the file out of his pocket and handed it to her. She opened the case and placed the file inside before closing the case again, locking it and then picking it up before regrouping with the others.

Finally regrouped they left the main lab and began to seek out Michael.

The moment they stepped out the lab a pack of five Cerberi attacked them.

"I am not the mood for this," Jason snapped before pulling out both handguns and blasted each dog in the face.

The others watched, worried by this show of temper, however he seemed to calm down.

"We're getting there, the T-Virus infectees in this lab, there almost all gone," He informed them, "I can only sense, five more, one's obviously that Ultimate Licker."

Hearing this brought relief to the others as they realized they were nearly safe from attack. The group continued on through the stark white corridors. Tim then spotted something.

"Hey guys look, over there," He pointed out a door that indicated a generator room, "Think we could return power to the train from that."

Jason nodded, "Let's go," They hurried over when a Hunter leapt in front of them, from behind a Web Spinner dropped down from the ceiling.

Seth immediately drew out his shotgun while Victoria pulled out her assault rifle; she opened fire on the Web Spinner, unleashing a torrent of bullets into its face. As it shrieked the Hunter leapt forward, Seth fired his shotgun, point blank, into its chest. Both B.O.W.s fell to the ground dead and they hurried into the generator room. Sure enough the saw the train controls and immediately Jason got to work powering them up. Just then however another Hunter appeared. It was focused on Jason however so Tim was able to sneak up impale its head with his sword, piercing its brain. It shrieked in pain and lashed out; Anita pulled out her magnum and fired a single shot between the eyes. It too fell dead.

After some time Jason finally straightened up.

"Okay, the train's ready to go, now's we've just gotta kill Michael, then we can get outta here." He said, sounding relieved.

Tim tried to retrieve his sword but it was jammed into the Hunter's skull, he sighed.

"Guess I'm stuck with my gun," He said, Anita rolled her eyes, "Lucky you, I'm all out for ammo for all my weapons."

Jason thought for a moment and then nodded, "Anita, you still remember the way back," She nodded, "Okay good, head back, get the others and get on the train, we'll be along as soon as we kill Michael."

Anita looked shocked at this, "But the B.O.W.s…"

"There's only two left, and neither of them are anywhere near the train or the route you'll be taking. The Ultimate Licker is somewhere north of us, the last one ones in a lab not to far from here. That's likely where Michael is, we'll deal with them both together."

Finally Anita nodded and, taking the case with her she hurried back to the others to escort them to the train. Readying what weapons they had left the rest of the group left the generator room and hurried to the last lab, they knew Michael was inside, they had him trapped.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	18. The Tyrant

**Resident Evil: Nightmares Awaken**

Chapter 18 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, he made a valid point, I made a valid counterpoint, simple as that.**

**satheroth335: Welcome back :) Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, getting towards the end now.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: The Tyrant<strong>

_14:17 PM, 11th May 1995_

After ensuring they were all ready they entered the last lab and levelled their weapons on Michael as he turned around. He surprisingly smiled at them, although his eyes remained cold.

"Well, well, my guests have arrived, good," he remarked darkly, "You're just in time…for your demise."

They glared at him but before they could say anything he gestured to the large specimen tank behind him. They looked up and froze at what they saw. Within the tank was a large humanoid B.O.W. at least eight feet tall, its skin was grey and muscled, it looked like a naked well built human male with some exceptions. There were several malformations on the body, the right thigh looked decayed, its heart protruded out of its chest and its right hand had developed into several large razor sharp claws.

"Behold, the Tyrant T-002," Michael announced with savage glee, "One of our greatest creations. I shall simply release it and have it kill all of you, then I shall retrieve what you have stolen from me and use the train to make my getaway."

"Dream on," Jason snapped, "We're gonna be killing you, right now,"

"Yeah, besides, even if you do release that thing, we can still stop it and even if you take the train, we'll find a way out eventually," Seth added.

Michael laughed, "You pathetic fools, don't you get it, there won't be anything to escape from, in addition to unleashing the Tyrant, which I've already done, well, listen for yourselves…"

They froze as an automated female voice announced.

"The self-destruct sequence has been activated; all personnel please evacuate the facility."

They knew then they were in serious trouble.

Michael smirked at them as the specimen tank began to open.

"Game…over," He said simply. However his smirk turned into a look of shock as the Tyrant roared and suddenly impaled him on its clawed hand.

The Tyrant then threw him across the room and then saw the group and began to advance.

"Shit, shit," Jason cured angrily, "We don't have time, just shoot and run!"

They all began firing their strongest weapons at the Tyrant, aiming for its obvious weak point, the protruding heart. As they ran the Tyrant pounded after them, swiping with its claw and roaring in anger as they shot at it. However they soon found themselves getting low on ammo.

"Guys, I'm all out!" Tim yelled as Victoria's assault rifle also ran dry.

They continued to run and fire however Victoria's handgun soon ran out of ammo too and it was up to Seth and Jason.

"How strong is this bastard!" Seth yelled, Jason shook his head, "As far as I remember, this is their greatest creation, extremely durable, but we've still gotta stop it and get back to the train before this place is blown up!"

They continued to run until they made it to the main labs, the door sealed shut behind them. They stopped in the middle of the room and waited for the Tyrant to make its move.

As they waited Jason looked back at Tim and Victoria.

"You guys head to the train right now, leave this to us," He told them, Victoria shook her head, "No way, we're not abandoning you guys."

Seth however agreed with Jason, "Go, now!"

Realizing they had no choice they both turned and left the main lab, heading for the train. Seth readied his Spas-12 while Jason aimed at the door with his twin shotguns. There was a thunderous bang, then another and then finally the Tyrant burst through the door. Seth and Jason immediately opened fire. The Tyrant roared and charged them, smashing through tables and destroying the equipment. They were forced to dodge and Seth fired the last of his Spas-12 rounds, the Tyrant groaned and actually looked to be in pain but then roared and slashed at him with its claw. He narrowly avoided it and dove over the nearby desk before pulling out his handgun and opening fire with his last clip. Finally out of ammo he stepped back.

"Uh, Jason, I'm out." He called out; Jason glared at the Tyrant, "I got it!"

With that he opened fire at the heart until his shotguns were empty. As the last two blasts hit the Tyrant groaned and slumped over. It twitched a few times and then went still. They both breathed a sigh of relief and Jason dropped his now useless shotguns.

"Here," He said, holding out some handgun clips, Seth shook his head, "Keep them, you're gonna need all the ammo you've got, it's all we have left."

Jason nodded, "Yeah, we took all the ammo from the train and now it's all gone. Is there anything left apart from these handgun clips?"

Seth shrugged, "Not that I saw."

Jason sighed, "Okay, let's get outta here, we've get to the train and escape before the self-destruct sequence blows this place."

Seth nodded and they quickly left the main lab, leaving the Tyrant behind.

As they ran Jason thought to himself, _'So the Ultimate Licker and the Tyrant T-002. Those were the last two T-Virus infectees I sensed, so, we get away from them, we're safe.'_

They ran through the corridors and soon arrived at the underground station, the train was waiting for them as they ran forward to reunite with the others.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	19. Escape

**Resident Evil: Nightmares Awaken**

Chapter 19 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**satheroth335: Yup, he did, now for our escape, not gonna be easy though.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Escape<strong>

_15:07 PM, 11th May 1995_

They finally arrived on the platform, Katrina, Dylan, Sappira and Myles were already on the train, Tim and Victoria stood near the doors while Anita stood a bit further away.

"Finally, you guys made it," Anita stated when she saw Jason and Seth running over to them; she walked over to meet them halfway.

"Is the guy dead?" She asked, Jason nodded, "Yeah, but we didn't kill him, one of the last two B.O.W.s down here did, I believe it's in the file, Tyrant T-002."

Anita nodded, "Right well, we've got all the evidence we need, that guys dead and this place is gonna blow up, I think it's time we got outta here."

They both nodded in agreement when suddenly there was a loud crash, they turned around just in time to see the T-002 thrust his clawed hand through Anita's stomach before throwing her across the room. Her body slammed into the side of the train leaving a large blood smear along the side, the case flew out of her hand, slammed into the ventilations shaft, breaking the cover before falling down the shaft with several large clanging noises.

'_That…thing,'_ Jason's thoughts clouded with rage, _'It's killed Anita_ and _made us lose all our evidence against Umbrella, okay, its dead.'_

Jason drew his handguns.

"Seth, get on the train, I'm gonna kill this thing right here, right fucking now." He growled.

Seth ran over to the train and got in, along with Tim and Victoria.

With the others on board the train Jason immediately opened fire on the heart using both handguns. The Tyrant groaned and then charged at him, he quickly rolled to the side, under the lethal claws as they swiped at where his head had been.

"Okay ugly, come on, you can do better than that," He taunted, The Tyrant turned to face him again, giving him and opening to fire.

The fight continued like this, Jason firing, dodging and using whatever openings he could, as the Tyrant charged and attacked frequently, always missing. The others watched from the train's window.

"Jason seems to have some sort of plan but…He's gonna run out of ammo soon, what's he gonna do then?" Victoria asked.

"Yeah, wait, his unique infection," Tim realized, "Do you think he could use that against it?"

Victoria shrugged and they both looked at Seth.

"It's possible," Seth replied before continuing, "But I'm not taking any chances, give me a minute."

With that Seth began rooting through the ammo cache, much to the confusion of the others.

"What are you doing?" Tim asked, Seth glanced up at him, "There's one more weapon in here, it may be the key to killing this thing, I'm trying to find it."

Victoria raised an eyebrow, "What is it?" Seth smirked and then replied, "A rocket launcher."

They stared wide-eyed briefly before helping him search.

Jason meanwhile continued to fire at the T-002's heart. Suddenly it leapt forwards, forcing him to duck behind a pillar, as it swung its clawed arm around in and arc, just missing him.

'_Christ, where did that come from?'_ He wondered just as the Tyrant came around the pillar forcing him back out into the open.

Suddenly the Tyrant put on a burst of speed and grabbed him, forcing him to drop his guns. One of which was promptly stepped on by the Tyrant and crushed. Holding him by the throat the Tyrant growled in triumph and began to tighten its grip.

'_Guess I've got no choice, here we go,' _He thought as he prepared to use the enhanced abilities granted to him by the virus.

Focusing as much strength as possible into his right foot he struck out and landed a powerful kick directly into the beast's heart. It dropped him at once, clutching its heart and groaning. Jason grabbed his last remaining handgun and as the Tyrant straightened up he opened fire on it, he quickly reloaded.

'_Crap, last clip.' _He realized when at that moment he heard Seth's voice, "Hey ugly, over here!"

He looked over just in time to see Seth fire a rocket launcher at the Tyrant. The Tyrant turned towards the shout just in time for the rocket to pummel its heart. The explosion incinerated the entire upper body, head and arms of the beast and its useless legs flew back and hit the ground, unmoving. Jason lowered his gun and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Nice shot Seth," He called out, Seth shrugged as he put the rocket launcher down, "Don't know what I would've done if it had missed, there was only one rocket."

Jason gave a short laugh before holstering his handgun and running over to the train.

Once aboard he hit the switch next to the door and it closed. Everyone was now sitting in the train waiting to escape.

"Okay, I've just gotta turn it on and get it moving, the train will move by itself once it's started up."

The others nodded, Seth then spoke up, "You better hurry, this is gonna blow soon."

Jason nodded and headed up to the drivers compartment. After fiddling with the controls for a while the train began to move and Jason came back through to where the others were. Before he could say a word however there was a slamming noise on the roof.

"What the hell?" Katrina complained, "I thought we were outta this?"

"That'll be the Ultimate Licker," Jason growled, "Can't believe I forgot about it."

"This is the last one right?" Tim asked, Jason nodded, "Of that I'm certain."

As if on cue the Ultimate Licker tore at the door in the back of the train, shredding the metal and creating an opening, he leaned in and growled. Jason drew his gun and unloaded all but one of his bullets into the monsters face. It roared and leapt into the carriage before using its tongue to grab his foot. The others were helpless as it pulled him towards it. Jason however wasn't panicking; he decided to once again use his T-Virus enhancements and grabbed a large shard of metal that had been blasted out by the Licker's entrance. He slammed the jagged edge down on the tongue completely severing it. The Ultimate Licker shrieked and wavered, Jason fired his last shot into its skull, sending it even more off balance. Taking advantage of this Jason charged forwards and kicked the Licker off the train. It hit the tracks and was swallowed up in the flames as the labs exploded, incinerating everything the flames touched. Luckily the train was too fast for the flames and soon they reached the outside and were above ground.

The train eventually screeched to a stop some distance away from Raccoon City. Jason opened the doors and leapt out.

"It's safe guys, let's go, we've gotta find somewhere to stay," He called up to the others, "Gotta plan our next move, especially since we lost all the evidence of Umbrella's activities."

The rest of the group disembarked from the train and they all hurried away, heading for the nearest city or town, seeking shelter.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, next up will be the epilogue, please read and review.<p> 


	20. Epilogue

**Resident Evil: Nightmares Awaken**

Chapter 20, the last chapter of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Epilogue<strong>

_11:19 AM, 13th May 1995_

In a fairly large apartment in a small city near Raccoon City, the group found their shelter. Now, all of them had changed into less blood-stained and, in the case of Katrina and Dylan, more appropriate clothes. Having recovered and received medical attention for their injuries, all nearby cities were taking in and treating survivors from Raccoon City, they were sitting in the rented apartment, planning their next move. They had just heard that, the day after their escape Raccoon City had been wiped out by a missile strike.

"Got Umbrella's signature all over it," Seth said darkly, the others agreed.

Victoria then sighed, "But we'd never be able to prove it."

"We'll come up with something," Tim said as he tightened his grip around Sappira's waist, she smiled and leaned into him, Katrina and Dylan weren't really concerned with the current issue and were sitting together having a whispered conversation, smiling at each other. Jason sat watching all this, listening to the group as they discussed possible plans they could use, however he wasn't really taking part. His mind was elsewhere.

'_So we've escaped, Umbrella's not finished, they'll do more experiments, I know it.'_ He thought to himself, _'But what about me, what am I going to do, I'm still infected…look at them, despite how they, they're obviously uncomfortable around me, I don't blame them…What am I going to do?'_

The problem was no answer came to him and so he was stuck, unable to do anything until Umbrella struck again.

* * *

><p>End of chapter and of story, that's the first story in this new series finished, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


End file.
